Kitsune DxD: II
by stitches034
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance at life by Great Red after killing Kaguya. Watch as he goes through the DxD universe Kitsune Yokai/Naruto. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my first story Kitsune DxD I hope you enjoy it hasn't changed too much.**

**I apologize to my readers about not updating in a while but with my class projects piling up I had no time to write as much as before.**

**Please enjoy**

Chapter 1: Rebirh

**STORY START**

It was a few minutes after the end of the fourth great shinobi war and the aftermath was devastating leaving nothing but destruction for miles and miles with dead bodies and remains littering the ground. The hero of the war himself Naruto was nowhere to be seen having been pulled into a dimension gap by accident when his sage powered rasen-shuriken collided with a fully powered gou dama wielded by Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

The effects of the colliding forces was so strong it had more than a few effects first of which was the death of everyone aside from Naruto and Kaguya the second was the sudden reversal of chakra not into Kaguya but into Naruto surprisingly turning his hair red. After a few minutes of the chakra reversal Kaguya passed away from chakra depletion and a portal opened up behind Naruto dragging him in to wherever it lead.

(In the Dimension Gap)

It was a rainbow of colors constantly changing there was no air as at well it seems the only thing keeping our hero alive was his chakra form seeing as he had become a pure chakra being much like the tailed beasts except that he still held a mortal form which was close to dying due to the atmosphere of the dimensional gap.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he just stood wherever he was looking at what appeared to be a kaleidoscope sky too disoriented to move at all.

Hearing movement on his side he turned his head to get a good look at what was making the noise only to get shooked as he saw a Dragon not the one in a childrens book but a real LIVE and scary looking Dragon.

It was colored red and it had a huge horn on its snout and its underbelly was colored white. All in all its entire color scheme and its appearance made it look very threatening and scary.

"I see your awake" the Dragon said"my name is Great Red and I reside here in the dimension gap what are you doing here ningen? No human can survive here long after all" the now named Great Red asked Naruto.

Seeing no way out of this Naruto told his story to the dragon before him of his life in the lands of the shinobi his birth up to the war with Madara and his fight with Kaguya.

"I see you have faced much hardships as a gift for entertaining me and I am sure you will continue to entertain me I will give your human form a better form as a yokai kitsune enjoy your second life Uzumaki Naruto I hope great things of you" Great Red said as he was moved by Naruto's life not that he would ever admit it out loud but he admired Naruto's tenacity and will so he gave Naruto this second shot at life.

'hmm I have the feeling I forgot to say something oh well it will be more interesting this way anyway' Great Red said watching on as Naruto vanished from his realm 'I hope you live better than you have in your old one' were Great Red's lasts thoughts of Naruto before finding a place to rest before Ophis came back to bother him with some challenge or another.

(In the human world outside of Kyoto)

Naruto reappeared outside the Shrine temple in Kyoto however with a few differences one he was now a baby, and two he has lost all memories of the past so here he was a baby crying out for someone, and lastly he had fox ears on top of his head replacing his human ears and nine small fox tails sticking out of his tail bone wrapping around him trying to keep himself warm.

Hearing crying outside of her shrine Yasaka a kitsune yokai and leader of the Yokai faction in Kyoto lay Kunou her recently born daughter, down on her cradle having stopped her crying anyway and left to investigate the source of the crying only to see a new born kitsune yokai his nine tail swishing madly in the air while wailing his heart out.

Her motherly instincts kicking over she picked up the child and started to comfort him to the best of her abilities 'who left him here? I wonder who are his parents there aren't any nine tailed kitsune aside from myself and Kunou and it's against the rules for us kitsune yokai to abandon a child' it was then it hit her his parents must have died because it was against a kitsune's nature to abandon a child so that only meant they had died such a sad thing he was probably just born and his parents were already dead.

Feeling someone hold him in their arms Naruto calmed slightly snuggling deeper into the warm arms of the person now holding him. Opening his eyes he raised his arms trying to hold whoever it was holding him. seeing this Yasaka brought her hand over his face making Naruto grab her finger and brought it closer to his face making Yasaka coo at the cute face he was making.

'I won't abandon you I'll raise you like my own I only hope your parents are really dead' Yasaka thought as she continued to soothe the now entertained child who was entranced with her finger.

(In the heavens)

'please raise Naruto-chan well' a red head woman thought sadly as she watched her son be cared for by someone else other than her having lost the chance to raise him twice now. It drove her to tears as she felt as if fate had cheated her out of being a mother twice now the first time was when she was killed shortly after NAruto was born and now when he had been reborn she could not raise him since she had long since passed away and could not leave the afterlife no matter how much she wanted to all she could do at this point was wait for her son to join her in the afterlife.

'I just wish Minato was here' she thought to herself. It will still be a few years before Minato can join her in Heaven because his soul has yet to fully recover from summoning the shinigami, enduring the shinigami's punishment, and being summoned back to the world of the living needless to say it will take a while before he can join her again.

(Back in Kyoto)

Naruto had just calmed down and stopped crying to look at who was now carrying him he saw a woman with yellow hair as bright as his own looking down on him dressed in a traditional Miko outfit.

"Aww aren't you a cute one hmm I wonder what should I name you" Yasaka said to no one in particular making Naruto gurgle at her.

"Ah I get it how about let's call you Naruto a maelstrom" Yasaka said to which Naruto gurgled even more in excitement.

"Oh you agree with me? Well it is a nice name after all to be named maelstrom an unstopabble force of nature" Yasaka said shifting Naruto in her arms so he can sleep.

"Very well Naruto let's get you settled into your new home shall we." Yasaka said as she reentered the shrine that doubled as her home.

(Seven years later)

It was a very hot summer as all summers usually were in Japan anyway. Here Yasaka could be seen watching over her two little hyperactive fox kits running all over the place. Frankly it was driving her nuts watching over one was already difficult but watching over two was getting too much for her to handle.

"Will you two settle down I can't keep an eye on both of you all the time" Yasaka said with a slightly stern voice and a sigh feeling stressed already and it was still morning.

"Sorry Kaa-san I was just playing with Kunou" Naruto said his head bent downwards feeling nervous that his mother was a bit irritated at him. He had been always been a good sensor for emotions and right now he could feel his mother's irritation and was unpleasant for Naruto.

Looking at her son Yasaka knew he was sensing her growing irritation so she gently pated his head. "Naruto its ok I'm not irritated at you ok. It's just been a stressful week for me" Yasaka said having to be in so many meetings being the leader of the Yokai faction in Kyoto. It was not made easier especially when the council of elders often tried to push for her to have more children. She could barely handle two what made them think she could handle more?

Visibly calming down at his mother's words Naruto hugged his mother before running off with Kunou to once again explore another part of the shrine.

'My how time passes and to think they were just recently babies and now their almost ready for my training' Yasaka thought to herself as she followed her two children as they roamed around the house. Smirking as she did oh the tortures she could put them through with it.

Naruto and Kunou felt a chill run down their spine from their mothers strange chuckling but they chose to ignore it for now to continue exploring.

Oh the innocence of youth.

(Two years later)

Yasaka was bothered her problem? Naruto was very skilled, very skilled. It was as if using his kitsune powers was so natural to him it worried her. He had already mastered the Kitsune's fire element as well as the kitsune type illusions. Not only that but he even made a few moves that he taught her and Kunou one was the rasengan a chakra based technique that was really powerful and could be given variations when applied with senjutsu and youjutsu. Naruto even figured out a way to walk on water and walls using chakra as an anchor and he taught her and Kunou how to do it. Whenever Yasaka had asked him how he had thought of such moves he simply shrugged and said it came to him in a dream.

And this is what troubled her a lot if it came to him in a dream it could mean that someone is influencing him and the only one powerful to do it was Great Red himself. If he was what did he want with her son and why was he sending him these thoughts?

Though not all of these dreams were helpful once she had caught Naruto trying to master senjutsu without her and this led to him losing control of himself. It was only by luck she had managed to knock him out before he had done any harm. Naruto had never felt so ashamed as he had then when he was scolded out by his mother for using senjutsu without her around to supervise. Needless to say she made him promise not to do it unless she was around to watch him.

This did not do anything to slow his progress though as he surprisingly mastered senjutsu faster than his mother which prompted her to teach him his Youjutsu which varied from person to person.

As it turned out he had two types of Youjutsu chains and blades. Chains allowed him to convert his chakra into solid matter creating chains which was nearly indestructible. It held a secret ability which was draining energy from whatever it encased. Blades on the other had was turning his chakra into solid matter in the form of whatever blade he thought of not only that he could channel his chakra nature into it. Naruto spent a lot of time to master his youjutsu to which his mother said was normal after all it took her four years to master her youjutsu which was focused around blood making her even deadlier when she was injured.

Yasaka also took to teaching Naruto and Kunou how to maintain a human appearance so that they may be able to leave the shrine to explore the human world. Not only that but she also taught them to enter full fox form both normal and yokai. Normal fox form allowed them to take the appearance of a normal fox their yokai fox form allowed them to take a fox form with multiple tails and varying sizes. Kunou was the size of the shrine with nine tails, Yasaka was the size of one and half skyscrapers with nine tails and Naruto was only slightly smaller than Yasaka and held nine tails as well. This brought a lot of attention to Naruto whom the other Yokai in Kyoto started to call him a prodigy and the prince of Kyoto.

This irked Naruto a lot since he did not like attention to much and often felt embarrassed when he was addressed as such by anyone much to his mothers and sisters amusement.

(seven years later)

"Hello Kuoh here I come" Naruto said as he exited the train. He has come to Kuoh for his third and fourth year studies before he went back to Kyoto to inherit the position of Yokai leader from his mother. Despite going to high school he was not here for studies rather he was here to observe the other supernatural factions more specifically the demon and fallen angel factions that seemed to have settled in the city.

'Hmm I can sense the devils and some fallen angels nearby. Oh well more fun for me when I make my move' Naruto thought with a menacing smile on his face like a fox who just found his prey.

Oh yes this would be a fun two years for Naruto. What could happen next?

**STORY END**

**This will be the first of a fresh batch of updates pls. be patient for them it will happen within a week as long as no projects come up.**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review note that flames will be ignored**


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Kuoh

Chapter 2: Entering Kuoh

**STORY START**

It was a fine bright day when Naruto had gotten to Kuoh. As he exited the train he could already feel more than a dozen supernatural beings in the city.

'Seems like a hotspot for supernatural activity' Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the roads of Kuoh looking for the house his mother had rented for his use while he was in Kuoh. Walking down the street he eventually located the place his mother had rented for him to live in for his duration at Kuoh. It was a lovely two story Japanese themed house with a front and back yard he could see a garden shed in the corner of the lot. Entering the house he noticed that the furniture had a mix of eastern and Japanese culture. Choosing a room on the second floor he began to unpack his bags putting away his clothes and some mementos he brought with him. He eventually caught himself staring at a photo of him, Yasaka and Kunou after he had mastered his yokai fox form.

_(Flashback)_

It was a rainy day when he had accomplished it he had mastered a full yokai fox form. He felt so free, so ALIVE it was as if he had been set free from shackles binding him in human form he was enjoying this form a lot.

"Kaa-san do I have any attacks in this form? Or do I have to defend with my claws, teeth and tail" Naruto asked as he sat down in full yokai fox form.

"Yes we do, we have our kitsune fire techniques amplified as well as our other chakra natures however the most amplified is fire. Our senjutsu is also amplified as well allowing us to use are techniques stronger. On another note our youjutsu has been immensely amplified in our yokai fox form granting it new abilities which you have to figure out and master on your own" Yasaka answered she was in her yokai fox form as well staring down at Naruto as she still towered over him for now.

In Naruto's mind however he was recollecting as a memory had returned to him. A memory of him in a similar fox form except it was a bright yellow flame shaped into a fox with black markings. He could see himself using a technique gathering the two opposing aspects of chakra the Yin and Yang chakras and focusing it into a ball form much like the rasengan except this time it was launched and it had a huge destructive power beam that started from wherever the ball hits ensuring that nothing will be left of the target.

Focusing Naruto tried to emulate the technique gathering the Yin and Yang chakras making Yasaka look at Naruto in shock. It was unheard of to combine both Yin and Yang chakra and yet here was her son proving it wrong. As Naruto gathered the Chakras he could feel the technique building up in power, feeling it was charged enough he launched the attack making it impact a mountain some distance away. Thinking it wouldn't do much damage Yasaka watched in horror as the ball hit the moment creating a beam of pure energy eradicating the mountain that was hit.

'What the…' Yasaka couldn't even focus her thoughts from the sere destructive capacity of the technique.

Eventually snapping out of her thoughts she turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto would you care to explain what that just was" Yasaka asked Naruto with a sickly sweet tune to her voice.

'Oh crap' Naruto thought as he felt like running away. Sure he loved his mother but she could be as scary as hell.

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto shuddered at the memory his body still remembering the pain his mother put him through after performing the technique. He still felt phantom pains from the incident Naruto learned that day his mother was easily startled ad that whatever startled her received a thrashing.

Finally settling down his involuntary shiver he put the rest of his stuff away noticing it was late he began to cook his dinner. It was a simple dinner of some ramen, hard boiled eggs and some sake which Yasaka still berated him for drinking at an early age. Naruto had learned to cook for Kunou especially since Yasaka could sometimes take days at her meetings making it a necessity for Naruto to learn.

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up from the sun hitting his eyes once again and he proceeded to curse the sun once again as was his way.

'Damn sun I will extinguish you one day' Naruto thought making all sun gods shiver unconsciously.

Eating a heavy breakfast he then headed out to Kuoh Academy a former all-girls school turned co-ed. Walking towards the front of the school gates he found that the rumors weren't false after all, the girls were BEAUTIFULL. He wasn't a pervert no he respected them enough for that but he did have an appreciative eye for beauty and he liked what he saw.

"Excuse me miss can you show me the way to the student council? I'm a new student here and I don't know my way around yet" Naruto asked a girl as she passed by him. He could sense she was a devil but he didn't mind at all he really needed help since he had no idea what to do.

This girl was nearly as tall as he was she had long dark hair and had a pair of blue glasses on her face. she had on the standard Kuoh uniform for girls. Looking at Naruto the girls cheeks flushed slightly he was well built and the school uniform only seemed to enhance his charm 'are those whiskers' the girl thought to herself.

"Of course please follow me I'm a member of the student council myself I'll take you to Souna-kaichou my name is Tsubasa Yura pleased to meet you mister?" Yura said introducing herself to Naruto with a curt nod.

"Naruto, just Naruto we don't use our family name so we forget it eventually" Naruto said earning a sweat drop from Yura at his laid back personality. Who forgets their family name?

"I hope your business with kaichou goes well Naruto-san" Yura said as she dropped him off at the front of the student council room.

"Thanks for your help once more Yura-san I hope to see you more in the future" Naruto said as he and Yura parted ways.

Entering the student council room he noticed it was quite small and there weren't much people in it save for a young woman with short hair wearing glasses and was seated behind a desk doing her paperwork not noticing his presence apparently.

"Um hello" Naruto said trying to break the ice.

"Oh Hello my name is Souna Sitri what is your business here?" Souna asked as she looked up from her pile of paperwork.

"I'm here to submit my paper work to you the principal said that you will be the one to handle things" Naruto said answering her question as he brought out his papers from his side bag.

"I see. Yes here is your new class schedule. I bid you a good day Naruto-san" Souna said as she handed a piece of paper to Naruto after she had gone over the papers Naruto had presented to her. After which she went back to signing the papers that were placed on her desk which seemed larger than when she left it a minute ago causing her to groan inwardly.

Sweat dropping at the sight of the serious girl Naruto left the student council room without saying another word to her.

(At His Class)

"Excuse me is this Mr. Hirako's class?" Naruto asked the teacher as he entered his assigned room.

"Yes and you are?" the teacher asked Naruto as he turned to face him.

"Oh I'm the new student I was told to come here" Naruto said to the teacher.

"Class please welcome our new student. Please introduce yourself" the teacher said as Naruto moved to the front of the class.

"Good morning my name is Naruto please take care of me" Naruto said with a charming smile earning him the attention of the female students and the ire of the male's at having another pretty boy getting all the attention of all the girls. Just how are they to find a girl to date if pretty boys keep showing up?

"Please take a seat next to Miss Himejima" the teacher said when Naruto finished introducing himself.

Moving over to where he saw the teacher point. Naruto went over to the seat and found his seatmate had possibly the largest bust size he had seen in his life.(**A/N: Akeno's bust size is the biggest in the DxD universe standing at 102** **cm)**.

"Hello you must be new my name is Akeno Himejima welcome to Kuoh" Akeno introduced herself to Naruto extending her hand to him.

"Hello to you as well my name is Naruto it's nice to be here" Naruto said as he extended his arm as well and the two exchanged a short handshake.

Naruto had sensed fallen angel and devil energies from Akeno as he shook her hand' hmm she must be skilled at hiding her energy signature if it took me a handshake to feel it' Naruto thought to himself never knowing that Akeno herself had sensed Naruto's supernatural energies as well though she wasn't sure from which faction he from tough.

The rest of the day went relatively well except when Naruto had to punish some perverts. He had always hated perverts and had always been cruel to them especially if it was aimed at his mother or sister. So it really peeved Naruto to no end seeing three young men peeking at a changing area beside the kendo dojo.

Feeling mischievous Naruto snuck up on the three and discretely tied them together with some wire he had on him making sure that the slightest movement would send the trio tumbling on the ground in confusion.

"HELP THERE'S A GROUP OF PERVES OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled in the girliest voice he could muster then quickly hid himself and watched the show unfold before him.

Hearing the shout the trio decided to cut their losses and run away but found they were tied together and fell in a crumpled heap.

"Where the hell did the wire come from?" one of the guys asked the others.

"How should we know!" the other guys retorted back.

But before any of the three guys could speak they could hear the whapping of wood against flesh coming from behind them.

"So you're the idiots who decided to peek again huh?" the trio heard a voice say from behind them recognizing her as Katase a leader of the kendo club.

"Well let's teach them a lesson. Right girls?" they heard another voice say and it was from Murayama the other leader of the kendo club.

Seeing no hope of escape they decided to guard their family jewels as best they could with their arms bound in weird angles. Over the next few minutes cries of horror and pain were mixed with cries of joy from the group. Once the beating was delivered you could see the trio covered in all kinds of bruises from head to toe. Naruto was busy busting his gut at the sight of the trio of perverts being beaten into the ground by a group of angry hormonal school girls it was times like this that made him happy he was not a pervert and seeing them get beat up brought him some entertainment.

Though if he had bothered to look up he would have seen a red haired girl staring down at him from the building right next to the tree he was hiding in and at her side was Akeno who was laughing at the trio's misfortune as well.

"Say Akeno you said he felt like a supernatural being right?" the red haired girl asked Akeno who was taking in the pleasure of watching the beating take place.

The red haired girl was Rias Gremory the sister to the current Lucifer as well as heiress to the Gremory clan.

"Hai Buchou his signature felt unusual though so I don't know from which faction he is from" Akeno answered still trembling from the slight euphoria she got from watching the beating. Frankly it was turning her on how sadistic Naruto seemed as well.

"Hmm is that so. I guess I'll have Koneko watch over him for now" Rias stated as she left to take a shower.

"Ara ara. Is buchou got interested in him so quickly but you know I saw him first so get in line" Akeno said with a giggle and a slight glare which made Rias flinch slightly.

"You may be right he does have a good body" Rias confessed with her cheeks slightly flushing at the thought of Naruto's well-defined body.

"Well I'll leave you with your imagination for now Rias. I have my next class with Naruto after all" Akeno said as she left with a teasing smirk making Rias jealous at that comment. However that was not all that was on Rias's mind as she pondered on Naruto's arrival.

'Is he an ally or an enemy so many questions surround you Naruto' Rias though as she began to shower.

(Back to Naruto)

It was the end of the day as Naruto had left school already and started to make his way home. Suddenly though he felt as though someone was following him. He moved around just to make sure he was being followed and went around the city going to malls, feeding ducks at the bridge, heck he even went to a love hotel but no matter what he did he still felt the same person follow him relentlessly. Deciding to put an end to it he stopped at a park fountain "I know you're there come out I can feel you follow me since I left school" Naruto said with a serious voice as he waited for whoever it was to show themselves before him.

Not having to wait long a white haired girl walked out in front of him wearing the Kuoh uniform for girls. She was really short for her age though and only came up to his chest level.

"And you would be?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow the girl couldn't be a stalker could she? His mother had warned him his looks did attract to many females after all.

"Koneko Toujo" Koneko answered in a monotone voice and was devoid of any emotion.

'Man she's cold' Naruto thought to himself "And what are you doing following me?" Naruto asked not beating around the bush seeing her seriousness.

"Buchou told me to follow you to your house." Koneko answered not seeing any point in lying to him at all after all he seemed like he knew what was going on anyway so why bother at all.

"Ahhh and who is this buchou?" Naruto asked Koneko. Did he attract one of the other factions already?

"Rias Gremory is a high level devil and you're in her territory so she sent me to investigate." Koneko answered making Naruto sweat drop at her answer proving his theory right.

"'m not here to start a fight if that is what your implying" Naruto said reassuring the girl. Koneko gave no visible reaction to that though so he had no idea what was going through her head.

"Oh since you followed me around do you want to have dinner at my place my treat" Naruto askied.

"…."

"I'm not going to poison it"

"….."

"Fine just come if you want to" Naruto said as he turned around to head home. He sensed Koneko followed him anyway. Finally reaching his house he let Koneko in through the door first. He was raised with proper manners after all as a leader of a faction he had to learn some manners.

"Here's my house well temporary house Kaa-san just rented it for me to live in until i finish high school" Naruto said to Koneko closing the door behind him.

Koneko decided not to comment choosing instead to look around his house at the furniture almost similar to the occult research club room.

"Well make yourself at home I'll cook dinner" Naruto said as he left for the kitchen to prepare a meal for the two of them.

Koneko then sat down on his couch finding it more comfortable then the couch in the ORC she then proceeded to relax into it almost falling asleep at soon as she relaxed into the sofa. After what seemed to be a few minutes Naruto finally came out of the kitchen with dinner it seemed he prepared some ramen and tea for them.

"Here you go Koneko-chan" Naruto said as he handed a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Thanks Naruto-san" Koneko said just before she decided to dig in.

"So what can you tell me about the devils here Nekoshou-san?" Naruto asked shocking Koneko at his question.

**STORY END**

**Thanks for reading please review no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fox and Cat

Chapte 3:Fox and Cat

**STORY START**

"So Koneko-chan what can you tell me about the devils in the area?" Naruto asked Koneko as she visibly paled at this point. He knew what she was and he invited her to his home was this a trap of some sort Koneko thought as she stared at Naruto with widened eyes.

"H-how did…?" Koneko asked with a shaky voice as she trembled slightly with nervousness at having been discovered as a yokai which she desperately wanted to hide from everyone.

"Easy I am a master of senjutsu so I can sense everyone's energy and yours Koneko-chan is similar to a nekomata except it was more potent so I figure you were a nekoshou." Naruto said with a reassuring smile trying to calm Koneko down since her feelings of anxiety, shock , and nervousness were quickly entering his empathic range.

Hearing this Koneko was shocked how one could master senjutsu without being overtaken by feelings of hatred and destruction much like her sister before her had.

Seeing the look of confusion on Koneko's face Naruto figured out what she was confused by and decided to answer her unasked question "You're probably wondering how I mastered senjutsu right? Well to answer your question at first I tried to do it all by myself but luckily I was caught by Kaa-san before I could do anything. After that she took me to a special place where I could face the hatred within myself so that I wouldn't lose control when I learned senjutsu."

"How is having hatred relevant in mastering senjutsu?" Koneko asked in confusion and disbelief not having heard this at all from when she was with her older sister who took her time to tell her how to train in senjutsu.

"Having hatred in your heart and mind is what is amplified when using senjutsu. So to quote Kaa-san she put it like this _"bad becomes worse, good becomes great"_ when using senjutsu Kaa-san often stressed to me that having bad emotions will over power you since the world has been neglected by humanity that masters of senjutsu will feel that rage so before learning to use senjutsu one must purge themselves of their hatred and negative emotions." Naruto answered Koneko in all seriousness like his mother taught him to. It wasn't like this was some clan secret or anything after all it should have been wide spread to all yokai species capable of senjutsu to know anyway.

Hearing this Koneko wanted to punch her sister for not having told her anything like that at all and maybe once more for doing all that crap that followed after and once more for not coming back for her and one last to get her pent up anger out of her system. 'Damn it Nee-san why didn't you tell me?' Koneko thought to herself as she now realized why her sister had appeared so care free all the time. 'She must have done it to keep calm when she used senjutsu but then why didn't she come back for me then…'

Koneko was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Naruto sat down beside her and started petting her head near where her actual ears are. This caused her to release some of her control and caused her cat ears and tail to emerge much to Naruto's amusement. Suddenly feeling the soft tender touches of Naruto's hands on her head she leaned her head closer to Naruto's hands trying to soak up the feeling she was getting. It was so relaxing washing all her troubles away making her wish she could stay like this forever.

"Are you alright Koneko-chan? You zoned out there for a while." Naruto asked with slight concern laced in his voice as he continued to massage Koneko's head and ears.

"Hai Naruto-sempai" Koneko said quickly wanting nothing more than to enjoy the feel of Naruto's hands on her head massaging her head and ears and to her it was all she wanted at the moment.

"Well since you don't seem to want to continue our previous topic do you want to stay the night Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked with mirth seeing Koneko acting very much like a cat.

"….." Koneko didn't bother to answer as she was in bliss from the feeling of Naruto's petting.

"I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said as he tried to stand up. Keyword being tried as Koneko hung on to his arm tightly that he was unable to move properly at all.

"Koneko-chan I'm going to prepare a room for you. Do you mind letting go of my arm?" Naruto asked Koneko with a small smile on his face at how similar Koneko and Kunou were. Both seemed not to want to detach from his arm or move far from him at all such a feeling made Naruto feel both right at home and home sick missing his younger sister who he had to leave in Kyoto.

"No" Koneko answered hastily in her usual monotone voice slightly angered that Naruto had stopped petting her head.

The atmosphere quickly got awkward after that. Seeing no other choice Naruto offered Koneko to sleep with him seeing that the younger girl would not let go of his arm to which she accepted albeit a bit nervously.

The night went without incident with Koneko curling up right next to him like a cat and Naruto placed his arms around her making her feel safe and warm for the rest of the night.

The next morning when the duo got up just before heading to school Koneko promised to introduce him to the ORC members seeing nothing else to do the two went to their respective classes.

(At the End of the Day)

'Man that was boring what kind of fool ever thought of school anyway?' Naruto complained at having to go to school learning things he wouldn't even bother to use later on since he was just going to take over the position of leader of the yokai in Kyoto which was more like a yakuza gang really.

"Naruto-sempai can you follow me please?" Naruto heard a voice call out to him from behind.

Looking behind him he saw one of the pretty boys of Kuoh Kiba Yuuto a blond haired boy with a very chivalrous personality which made women attracted to him. Not much chivalry amongst men these days you see.

"You must be the one Koneko sent for me right?" Naruto asked to confirm his suspicion of who the blond was.

"Hai sempai Koneko asked buchou to send me to escort you to the ORC" Kiba said with a light smile that had the girls nearby almost fainting at the sight of him.

"Look its kiba-san"

"And he's hanging out with Naruto-kun"

"I guess we can call them the great gentlemen of Kuoh ne?"

Needless to say with Naruto's distaste of perverts and the way he had interacted with the female population of the school had gotten himself a fan club.

"What do you say we go now Kiba-san before they decide to get any braver than just staring at us?" Naruto asked with a little fear in his voice knowing full well how women acted around him. Once when he was younger and he had gotten separated from his mother women flocked around him petting him and touching his cheeks trying to get him to purr, he was the center of all attention in the area until Yasaka found him and took him away with a little difficulty. Needless to say Naruto was traumatized from the event.

"They're not that bad sempai" Kiba said as he wore his customary smile while leading Naruto to the ORC.

"If only you knew Kiba if only you knew" Naruto said while shaking his head with a deadpan expression on his face making Kiba raise an eyebrow at that comment.

'What can be so bad about a group of women' Kiba wondered not knowing what they had planned to do to him if they ever got him alone in a room that is.

It was a short walk to the ORC and Naruto could see that it was a nice small building that had mostly European styles of décor. Finally entering the main room Naruto saw a white patch of hair that could only belong to Koneko so he quickly went and greeted her.

"Hello Koneko-chan how was your day?" Naruto asked as he took a seat and sat down beside her.

"I'm fine sempai" Koneko said as she leaned into him breathing in his scent which was ramen and something foresty.

"Ara ara, I see you met Koneko already. I'm buchou's queen Naruto-kun" Akeno said coming out of an adjacent room with a tray of tea offering one to Naruto who accepted it.

"I guess I was right huh? You are a devil Akeno-san" Naruto said as he drank the tea which he found was well made almost comparable to the tea house he frequents.

"Ara ara, you already knew that and didn't bother to say anything I might have to punish you later Naruto-kun" Akeno said seductively with a lick of her lips.

"Only if we get switch roles than I might consider letting you punish me" Naruto said making Akeno smile at the obvious S and M quip.

"Anyway how is your leader here?" Naruto asked in all seriousness since he knew all of them were devils and yet none of them had the aura of a leader.

"Buchou is having a bath Naruto-kun if you want you can join her I'm sure she won't mind" Akeno answered while placing her hand on her cheek and puffing up her already large breasts with her other hand underneath them.

"No thanks maybe later." Naruto answered with a blush not wanting anyone to know that until he came to Kuoh he still bathed with his mother and sister it was a guilty pleasure for him having someone else bathe with him.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun you look a little flushed perhaps we can wash your face?" Akeno offered as she leaned in close to Naruto making him blush even more from the proximity of her breasts near his face.

"Yeah im good tahnks for the offer though" Naruto said looking away from Akeno to hide his blush from her.

"Oh well if you say so Naruto-kun but the offer still stands you can bathe with me anytime you like Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she moved near the desk in the room.

"So how long does she usually take Akeno-san?" Naruto asked trying to see how long he will have to wait let it be known Naruto was not known for his patience.

"Ara ara, buchou will be done soon she doesn't take too long after all." Akeno said answering Naruto's question.

Just as she said that Naruto saw a red headed female enter the room. She was dressed in the female uniform for Kuoh students and her red hair was a shade or two darker than his closer to the color of freshly spilled blood.

"Ah I see you're here already Naruto-san I was wondering when you would arrive" Naruto heard the red head address him.

"Sorry I made you wait miss?" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck make her wait? He was the one waiting for her.

"It's no problem at all I'm Rias Gremory the king of this peerage and heir to the house of Gremory" Rias introduced herself to Naruto.

"I see well then I guess I should introduce myself properly as well. I'm Naruto heir to the title of the leader of the yokai faction in Kyoto" Naruto stated with an air of pride around him.

"Yokai? I never expected to see one this far out of Kyoto" Rias said in confusion her brother said they mostly stayed in Kyoto and other regions where they had gathered.

"Yes I guess you wouldn't see another yokai out of gathering areas. You see my Kaa-san wanted me to experience what it's like to be with around humans so she sent me here though that may be due to Nee-sans suggestion" Naruto said offhandedly making Rias nod at his explanation..

"I see well now that you're here I guess I don't have to explain the factions to you right?" Rias asked.

"Yep knew about it my whole life" Naruto said as he sipped some more tea.

"Well then will you please join my peerage Naruto-san?" Rias asked hoping he would accept he would be a big help getting her out of her marriage contract. Having a yokai on her side would surely tip the scales in her favor.

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline. You see my goals don't match with being a devil so I will say no and if you pressure me I will fight my way out" Naruto replied with a small threat to ensure his safety and for added measure he added a bit of killing intent to his words.

"I see well I'll respect your wishes though I still wish you joined my peerage" Rias said dejectedly slightly put off by Naruto's killing intent.

"Sigh I guess I'll make you a deal. I will agree to help you out as much as you need in exchange I will also ask some favors from you is that acceptable" Naruto said making a deals with a devil was one of the things Naruto had learned from his mother and Nee-chan.

"Agreed as long as you don't ask anything that will go against what I wasn't we have a deal. It will be nice working with you Naruto-san" Rias said extending a hand towards Naruto who accepted it.

"Well I'm off tell me if you need anything else." Naruto said as he left the room with Koneko in tow shocking everyone at how close she was with Naruto.

"Are you coming with me again Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked receiving a nod form Koneko who just clung to his arm.

'It's just one of those days i guess' Naruto thought to himself as he went home with Koneko following him.

**STORY END**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review I won't be able to update for a week due to my final exams **

**Thanks for reading until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fallen Angels

Chapter 4:Fallen Angel

**STORY START**

It has been a week since Naruto had been accepted into the ORC even if he did not join Rias's peerage so he was a member simply because he was a supernatural being.

Today here we find the members of the ORC doing whatever it is they do when not completing contracts or training in their skills.

Kiba was sitting by himself on one of the couches cleaning his swords with a rag that looks like it has seen better days than this.

Akeno was off in one corner of the room seemingly watching over everyone like a mother hen would her chicks with one arm beneath her impressive bust and another covering her mouth.

Naruto was seated on the other couch petting Koneko as he always did. You see after meeting the ORC the two had become almost inseparable. Koneko could be found clinging to Naruto's arm or sitting on his lap while eating sweets while he pets her head which is what she was doing now.

Rias on the other hand was nowhere to be seen in the room apparently having left everyone to their own devices for today.

"Say Akeno where's Rias isn't she supposed to be doing her paperwork or something?" Naruto asked Akeno. He was bored out of his mind the only thing keeping him from totally losing it was the fact he was petting Koneko which was practically a stress reliever for him.

"Ara, ara I'm not sure. Why do you miss her already? I'm sure I can fill her space for you." Akeno said in her usual voice with a small smile on her face making Naruto confused whether she was serious or just teasing him.

"I see well what do you guys usually do when Rias is gone?" Naruto asked Rias's peerage.

"Well you see sempai we just do what we normally do I clean my swords, Akeno stands around waiting for buchou, and Koneko just eats." Kiba said with a smile explaining to Naruto.

Before Naruto could ask another question Rias came bursting through the doors of the main room a smile marking her face.

"I have some news! I found another person I could add to my peerage!" Rias said with a smile and a hop in her step obviously happy at the prospect of gaining a new member to her peerage.

"Who is it buchou?" Akeno asked as she took her place behind Rias who sat on her desk.

"Hyoudo Issei" Rias said with a straight face waiting for the imminent reaction from one of her club members.

"THAT PERVERT! What the hell did he do to get your attention?" Naruto said slightly irritated that a pervert had managed to impress Rias enough to add him to her peerage ranks. It was not that he hated someone to join Rias's peerage but rather the fact he was a pervert did not sit well with Naruto at all.

"Ara, ara is foxy jealous he's being replaced? Its ok if buchou replaces you I will take you myself." Akeno said in definite teasing tone.

"Hell no! I hate perverts they should just vanish." Naruto said with a huff.

"Well your opinions of him aside he carries a sacred gear within him which is why I want him for my peerage" Rias explained to Naruto which calmed him a bit though not much.

"Fine but I still hate him." Naruto said as he forced himself to relax it wouldn't do him good to get to riled up he had to watch his temper after all.

"Well you don't have to like him anyway it's not like you'll be seeing him all the time" Rias stated to Naruto who had to agree with her.

"Fine but if you wanted him for your peerage where is he now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at her.

"He's on a date with a fallen angel." Rias said hoping Naruto won't over react to this piece of information.

"WHAT! That can't be right what did he do? He hypnotized her or something?" Naruto asked in disbelief. No way that an open pervert like him would get asked out by a girl without blackmail material unless the girl was a pervert as well.

"Well its true here's a photo if you want to see." Rias said as she then handed him a photograph of Issei and a Young woman with black hair who looked familiar to Naruto.

"Raynare? What the hell is she doing herein Kuoh?" Naruto asked no one in particular getting a raised eyebrow from everyone at the fact that he seemed to know the fallen angel who was with Issei.

"You know her sempai?" Kiba asked being the first to recover from his shock.

"Yeah she used to hang around in Kyoto for a while with some other fallen angels. I met her along with Azazel in Kyoto during a treaty meeting Kaa-san brought me to." Naruto explained where he had seen Raynare before.

"A treaty meeting? So does that mean that the fallen angels and yokai have allied together?" Rias asked with a hint of fear in her voice especially if Yokai and Fallen Angels have allied then it could spell the end for devils.

"No don't worry your skirt off its just to ensure the ceasefire lasts and we the Yokai faction don't take advantage of it." Naruto said calming Rias down.

"So what were you doing in a treaty meeting anyway?" Rias asked in confusion at what Naruto had been doing there in the first place.

"Didn't I say it already? I'm going to become the leader of the yokai faction in Kyoto so I have to join these meetings so I can learn some politics from Kaa-san." Naruto explained.

Sighing In resignation Rias decided to settle this matter before her head overloaded from shock she had just recieved.

"Since you seem to know her do you mind watching over Issei then?" Rias asked Naruto.

"Fine but if he does anything perverted to Raynare then I'm kicking his ass." Naruto said as he left the room to look for the pervert and make sure he doesn't step over his bounds.

As soon as he left the peerage of Rias could now finally process their collective shock together.

"So sempai knows the fallen angels leader and some members huh?" Kiba said out loud to no one in particular.

"So it seems" Akeno said in a monotone voice her mood having gone sour when fallen angels were mentioned.

"Well I guess it makes it easier for us to find out what they're doing in my territory then." Rias said as she began to formulate a plan to perhaps get some new members for her peerage if not then at least drive away the fallen angels who have invaded her territory.

(With Naruto)

'Just where would the pervert go with Raynare?' Naruto thought as he searched all over the park and its surrounding malls.

Almost giving up hope he finally saw them by the water fountain in the middle of the park talking to each other.

'So the pervert at least knows where to bring a girl at the very least' Naruto thought to himself as he approached them discretely. When he got close enough he hid himself just nearby to overhear what they were saying to each other.

"Please die for me" Naruto heard Raynare say to Issei as she transformed into her usual appearance which was reminiscent of a bondage mistress outfit.

"Huh?" it seemed even in the face of death Issei would be both a pervert and an idiot as his brain seemed to choose to ogle Raynare's breasts rather than run away.

After hearing this he saw Raynare stab a spear of light through Issei which did not concern him at all since he knew that Rias can resurrect him with her evil pieces.

Deciding to step out into the open he confronted Raynare "Raynare what are you doing with that pervert?" Naruto asked Raynare.

Hearing a familiar voice behind her Raynare turned around to hear someone speak to her "Naruto is that you?" Raynare asked as it had been quite a while since the two last met togehter.

"Yes it is me it's been a while huh Ray-chan." Naruto said offering her his foxy smile.

"Yes it has" Raynare said as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"So what are you doing here Raynare?" Naruto asked once again as he separated from the hug.

"Oh Kokabiel-sama told us that Azazel-sama wanted us to remove potential sacred gear users from play so as not to be used by our enemies" Raynare explained to Naruto what she was doing in Kuoh.

"What! But aren't you aware that Kokabiel just recently broke off from the Grigori?" Naruto asked in shock at his friend being duped by Kokabiel. Punishments were usually severe amongst the Grigori.

"What n-no th-that can't be we saw him in the Grigori headquarters recently" Raynare said in denial.

"I'm sorry but its true Kaa-san just told me recently that he has defected from the Girgori. She told me jjust before I came to Kuoh." Naruto said as he hammered the last nail in.

Raynare just stood there in shock at being duped by Kokabiel at the reward of a having a higher rank. Now she had disobeyed Azazel's peaceful beliefs and was sure to be punished for it.

Seeing the state of his friend Naruto brought her in for a hug which brought out the tears Raynare was holding in.

"Please help me Naruto-kun I can't go back now. Especially if I have to report this back to Azazel" Raynare said in between sobs.

"Of course Ray-chan I always help my friends" Naruto said as he pat her back trying to calm her down.

"Now is there anyone else with you?" Naruto asked as Raynare calmed down.

"Yeah Kalawerner and Mittelt is here with me" Raynare said wiping the last tears from her eyes.

"I see why don't you get them and meet me here. I'll wait for you guys there's more than enough space at my place to host you three" Naruto offered to Raynare knowing the three were just roughing it at the local church which was rundown, that can't be good for their backs.

"Ok I'll be back Naru-kun" Raynare said as she took off to fetch Kalawerner and Mittelt.

"Ara, ara that was rather interesting don't you say?" Naruto heard Akeno say from beside him near his ear causing him to jump back in fright from the sudden closeness.

"Damn it woman stop startling me!" Naruto said rather loudly trying to calm his shocked nerves.

"Ara, ara did I scare foxy? My, my maybe I could make it up to you?" Akeno said rather suggestively while walking towards him in a rather suggestive manner.

"Akeno! that's enough help me get Issei ready for the ritual" Naruto heard rias say looking around he saw her right beside Issei holding up a few pawn pieces.

"Awww and I was getting to foxy already." Akeno said in a teasing voice as she walked beside Rias as they began the ritual.

In the end it took eight pawn pieces to revive Issei and Rias ordered Akeno to bring him home for her while she talked with Naruto for a while.

"So what are the fallen doing here?" Rias asked Naruto expectantly.

"It seems they were duped by one of the former members, Kokabiel, he tricked them into killing Issei for him" Naruto said.

"I see and what will they do now?" Rias asked not sure what this meant since she could not take any action against them now while filing away the information that Kokabiel was now rogue to tell to her brother at a later time.

"They're going to stay with me until Kaa-san and I can ensure that they will not come to harm should they return to the grigori" Naruto answered.

"Why are you doing that for them?" Rias asked and she was shocked at how it seemed that Naruto was friendly to the fallen angels.

"It's because they're my friends and I look out for my friends." Naruto explained as he sat down on the bench to wait for Raynare. And her group.

"Sigh very well I'll see you tomorrow bring the fallen angels with you" Rias said as she left via magic circle teleportation.

"I guess this means I'll have to ask Kaa-san for help." Naruto said to no one in particular as he rubbed his temples in foreboding of a headache sure to come when he asked for his mother's help.

It was not that it was hard to ask or anything rather Yasaka spoiled Naruto and Kunou both with what they asked it's just that she often asked them to do something for her in return like massages, cooking for her, doing her groceries. Seems menial right? However she recently got into cosplaying and loved to seem them around Kyoto so her favors would now include dressing Naruto and Kuonou up in embarrassing costumes.

'I just hope Kaa-san won't make me cross dress this time' Naruto thought as he shivered in remembrance of that costume Yasaka forced him to wear. She still had blackmail material from that time.

"Naruto-kun were here" Raynare said as she arrived with Kalawerener and Mittelt accompanying her.

"Well then come on." Naruto said with a smile as he led the three fallen angels to his home.

"Here we are you can choose any room you want" Naruto said as they arrived at the house he was using.

"Very well Naruto-kun" the three fallen angels aid at the same time sporting similar mischievous smiles.

'Why do I get the feeling this won't end good for me' Naruto thought to himself.

"We'll be sleeping with you then" the three said getting a sweatdrop from Naruto.

'Thought so' Naruto thought "Very well let's get to sleep huh Ray-chan, Kala-chan, Mitte-chan" Naruto said as they followed him up the stairs to his room.

'It's gonna be a looong night' Naruto thought before he fell asleep feeling the three press their bodies against him.

**STORY END**

**Merry Christmas**

**Thanks for reading until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birds of Prey

Chapter 5:Birds of Prey

**STORY START**

It was early morning when Naruto awoke when he received the shock of his life. Somehow in the middle of the night the trio's clothing had come undone and now Naruto was staring at the bare breasts of both Raynare and Kalawerner as for Mittelt well let's just say it will be a while before she can flash him anything of value anyway.

Trying to find a way out of his bed Naruto tried to squirm his way out which only made things worse. Kalawerener felt him moving and hugged him tighter. Raynare somehow moved along with Naruto and his head was now situated alongside Raynare's breasts.

'Damn how did I get in this mess?' Naruto thought to himself as he hoped none of the three fallen angels would feel his growing arousal at the sight of them luckily or unluckily for him they had woken up at that moment.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Kalawerener greeted as she rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes unknowingly giving Naruto a full view of her breasts and her cherry red nipples as the shirt she wore slid of her shoulders and onto the bed.

"Good morning Naru-kun" Raynare said as she hugged Naruto's head closer to her breast while rubbing her eyes. Naruto noted that the valley between her breasts smelled sweet making him blush and his arousal grow even bigger.

"Good morning" Mittelt said as she stretched out her arms to relive the stiffness from them.

"Good morning you three would you mind moving so we can get dressed." Naruto greeted the three with a blush on his face with such a color that would make tomato's jealous.

"Hmm why would we move we like it here" Kalawerner said as she laid down on Naruto's chest giving him another view of her breasts while Kalawerner grinned seductively at him.

Not trusting himself to say anything all he could do was look away from Kalawerner and right into Raynare's breast her nipple was a shade lighter than Kalawerner's which was a bad idea at the moment.

"My, my what is this Naru-kun? I can feel something hard in your pants" Raynare stated as she brought her hand to cup his crotch stroking what lay underneath stimulating Naruto further causing his blush to darken some more.

Unable to tolerate any more teasing he quickly jumped from the bed luckily not knocking anyone over.

"Alright that's enough of that I'm going to get dressed and get breakfast ready." Naruto said as he quickly left the room with a growing blush on his face causing the trio of fallen angels to laugh at his expression.

"Well what do we do now we can't stay here forever?" Kalawerner asked the other two knowing they can't keep feeding of Naruto's generosity it was just wrong of them to keep freeloading off of him forever.

"Well we could always ask his mother for a deal." Mittelt offered knowing that their relationship to Naruto would aid them in securing Yasaka's aid.

"There is that but I would rather wait for another option before we resort to that." Raynare said not wanting to mooch of their closeness to Naruto.

"Fine let's get dressed it's been a while since we've had Naruto's cooking. We'll think of something eventually" Kalawerner stated as she went to get dressed.

Seeing no other options to do at the moment they took Kalawerner's lead and got dressed before heading down to eat with Naruto.

Breakfast went well with Naruto giving them their schedule for the day which was shopping for new clothes for Kalawerner and Raynare since they did not have anything to wear in public. After which they would then head for the ORC for a chat with Rias.

(Clothes Shopping)

The trio had literally dragged Naruto everywhere trying on new outfits and what not but the main event was when the trio had to get new lingerie for themselves.

"Come on Naruto just a few pairs and were done." Raynare said as she pushed Naruto into the store with Kalawerne rand Mittlet helping her by pulling Naruto in.

Finally they succeded in getting Naruto to sit down in the waiting room in front of the dressing area which caught the eyes of many a customer.

After waiting for about ten minutes the three came out in only their undergarments which accentuated their breasts and hips making Naruto blush somewhat.

"So what do you think?" Raynare said as she flashed Naruto her outfit which was a dark blue bra which looked a size or two too small for her with a similar colored thong which barely covered anything.

Kalawerner was in a purple bustier with a matching colored boy shorts which fit her shapely bottom.

Mittelt it seemed was still choosing what to get.

"It looks good on you" Naruto said complimenting their choices before averting his stare elsewhere.

"Why Naruto don't you enjoy the view" Kalawerner asked as she sat beside Naruto rubbing his thigh with her hand giving him a view of her cleavage when he looked in her direction.

"I-I'll wait outside" Naruto said as he moved to leave the lingerie shop with a huge blush on his face making women giggle at his blushing expression while the men glared at him in jealousy at having all the luck In the world it seemed.

"Fine but leave your card with us" Raynare said as she extended her arm to receive Naruto's credit card which was nearly unlimited and all their shopping barely made a dent in it.

Exiting the shop Naruto went and sat outside the shop still sporting a blush which was lessening by the minute.

'Sigh those three can really rile me up far too much for comfort but that's just the way I like it' Naruto thought as he waited for the trio. It was normal for this to happen to Naruto whenever the trio was around they did this every single time they came to visit him and Yasaka accompanying Azazel under the pretense of being his bodyguards for a new agreement or deal.

Finally getting what they needed the trio leftthe store with Naruto waiting outside to drop of their new clothes at Naruto's place before heading to the ORC.

(At the ORC)

"You've finally arrived Naruto." Rias commented as she noticed Naruto enter the room with the three fallen angels in tow.

"Oi! Don't go addressing Naruto-sama so casually devil!" Mittelt said rather angry at the nonchalant way they had greeted Naruto.

"It's ok Mittelt they're my friends as well" Naruto said placing a hand on Mittlet's shoulder placating her anger.

"Hmm I see you're getting more political favor ne Naruto" Kalawerner said as she took notice of the Gremory heiress in the room.

"Not really I'm just making sure that my interests are well looked after" Naruto explained to Kalawerner as he took seat in the coach with Koneko sitting on his lap earning a glare from the fallen angels who wanted to do the same thing as well. To add fuel to the fire Koneko noticed this and stuck her tongue out at them before relaxing into Naruto's body.

"Well moving on to business I have to ask you three what are your intentions now since Naruto has told me you were tricked by Kokabiel" Rias asked addressing the three fallen angels.

"Well for one we have to make some sort of deal with Naruto or his mother lady Yasaka for protection but other than that we have no intention of causing trouble for you." Raynare said answered Rias's question.

"Lady Yasaka?" Kiba asked confused he was not familiar with the name at all.

"She's my mother the current leader of Yokai faction in Kyoto" Naruto answered Kiba's question who gave a nod of understanding.

"So where's the perv? I thought he was a devil now" Naruto asked not having seen Issei anywhere in the room since he arrived.

"Well we haven't exactly told him yet" Rias said sheepishly while scratching her cheek nervously the recent events had distracted her from getting her new pawn in her peerage properly introduced to them.

"I see well if that's all the questions you have we'll be off" Naruto said as he motioned the three fallen angels to follow him. Only for him to suddenly stop when he felt a tug on his sleeve Naruto looked down seeing Koneko holding his sleeve.

"Can I come with you?" Koneko asked making the cutest face anyone had seen it was like a begging cat eliciting different reactions from everyone.

Rias and her peerage were shocked to say the least this was the most emotion they had seen her show anyone and he was not even a part of her peerage.

The fallen angels themselves were about to tell Naruto to bring her along because she looked like she was close to tears already. Besides they could use some company they were not those fallen angels who hated devils just because they were from another faction.

Naruto himself already folded to her pouting kitten face and so he gave her a piggyback ride. Though as he was about to exit the ORC building the group felt a familiar energy spike in the direction of the park.

"I sense a fallen angel is there anyone else who followed you?" Naruto asked his companions.

"No one came with us though this energy is no doubt Dohnasheek **(A/N: donut guy)** he probably followed us on Kokabiel's orders" Kalawerner said realizing that Dohnasheek must have been trailing them from the beginning since they got to Kuoh.

"Well then let's go get him" Naruto said as he channeled some Chakra into his feet and ran at breakneck speeds towards the park with Koneko clinging onto his back.

The fallen angels spread their wings and chased after Naruto while the devils who felt the energy surge as well left via magic circle both parties chasing after Naruto.

Naruto and Koneko arrived at the park first and they saw Issei lying on the ground with a hole in his chest with a fallen angel hovering over him.

"Are you Dohnasheek?" Naruto asked the fallen angel as he let Koneko off of his back.

"Yes I am and what of it" Dohnasheek answered boastfully.

"Well you see you have been causing problems here and now I have to take care of it" Naruto said as he prepared to confront Dohnasheek.

"As if you could land a hit on me weakling. At the state you are now it will take you a thousand years to land a single hit on me" Dohnasheek said as he launched a light spear towards Naruto who easily dodged the spear.

"What the-"Dohnaseek said as he saw Naruto dodge his light spear. He sensed no magical power from Naruto how was he able to dodge his spear.

"My turn" Naruto said as red flames gathered on his outstretched arm focusing on a single point on his palm forming a small orb of condensed flames.

"**Kaen Obu(flame orb**)"Naruto said the name of the attack as the flame orb launched from his hand and struck Dohnasheek. It caused a small explosion which engulfed Dohnasheeks body completely.

As the cloud from the explosion cleared Naruto saw that his attack was somehow weakened before it reached Dohnasheek seeing as he only has heavy burns on his arms when it should have incinerated his arms completely.

"You damn punk if I was any slower raising a light shield I would have died from that attack" Dohnasheek yelled in anger and pain as he took off into the night sky to where Naruto couldn't tell as his energy was once again masked from his senses.

"Damn it he got away" Naruto said as he went to check on Issei only to find Koneko already there checking on Issei's injuries.

"Is he gonna be alright Koneko-chan?" naruto asked as he approached them.

"Hai sempai" Koneko said as she went back to Naruto's side as the two waited for the others to arrive. And within a few seconds the fallen angels and Rias's peerage had finally arrived to find Naruto and Koneko waiting for them with a knocked out Issei.

"Where's the fallen angel Naruto?" Rias asked looking for the fallen angel she sensed from the clubroom.

"He got away" Naruto replied feeling irritable he let him get away.

"Ara, ara was he that strong?" Akeno asked as she glomped Naruto from behind pressing her assets on his back.

"Not really all he had going for him was a stick up his ass and really fast flying skills" Naruto replied with a small blush tinting his cheeks from feeling Akeno's assets on his back.

"Well now that that's done I'm off to bed" Naruto said walking away with Koneko, Akeno and the fallen angels in tow.

"Wait Naruto! I'm coming too Kiba please take Issei home and give him some first aid." Rias ordered Kiba as she followed after Naruto.

All Kiba could do was sweat drop. He had just gotten here then all of a sudden all the females leave with Naruto and now he had to get Issei home and heal him as well what was he a door mat?

Though an order is an order so begrudgingly Kiba took Issei and left for the perverted boy's home leaving Naruto with the girls.

'I got a feeling I need to get a bigger bed, a much bigger bed and soon' Naruto thought to himself as the girls followed him to his house

**STORY END**

**Well that's it for now I only let donut guy live because I couldn't think of a fallen angel name for the main antagonist of this arc so for now donut guy will live.**

**Thanks for reading until next time! Don't forget to review flames are ignored.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Business

**Harem:(At the moment)**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 6:Family Business

**STORY START**

It has been a week since the ORC plus the fallen angel trio had heard anything from Dohnasheek frankly it was worrying them. Luckily they had a distraction ever since Naruto's mother had learned of the fallen angels staying with her son she made a deal with them which amused everyone except Akeno who still hasn't gotten over her hate for fallen angels who had become Naruto's servants.

_(Flashback)_

The ORC and the fallen angels were lounging around in the ORC doing nothing productive it seemed o has gotten a contract in a few days.

Rias and Naruto were playing chess with Akeno watching them.

Koneko was seated with Mittlet eating sweets it seemed the two loli like girls had a sweet tooth and had bonded over it.

Kiba was cleaning his blade as usual** (A/N: lonely guy he should get himself something else to do without a double meaning)**.

Kalawerner and Raynare were reading fashion magazines on one couch.

It all seemed to be going like a slow day until Naruto received a call on his phone distracting everyone from the monotony of the day.

"Yeah who is it?"

"Oh it's you kaa-san. What do you want?"

"Alright, alright no need to make a fuss"

"Um yeah they're here with me why?"

"WAIT! You want me to what!"

"Sigh fine just get the old bastard of their case and we have a deal."

"Ok see you later kaa-san say hi to Kunou for me"

As Naruto hung up the phone he saw everyone looking at him incredulously with wide curious eyes.

"What haven't you see a guy's mom call him before?" Naruto asked the group who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Not really Naruto-kun so what was the call about?" Rias asked curiously you could practically feel her curiosity as if it were an aura that seeped into the air.

"Well it seems Azazel has found about the fallen angels here in Kuoh" Naruto started to say before he was cut off by shock from the three fallen angels who had a look of fear written on their features.

"What? Are we being punished?" Raynare voiced the shock and concern of the fallen angels.

"Azazel? The leader of the fallen angel faction that Azazel?" Rias voiced the shock of her peerage she had no idea Naruto was actually well connected that he even knew the leader of the fallen angel faction.

"Yes it seems that Kaa-san knew what I was going to ask her so she made a deal with Azazel for me and in exchange for no punishment delivered to you guys you will now be my subordinates" Naruto said to the fallen angels answering Rias's question earning a raised eyebrow from Rias at his answer.

"Well it's not that bad if you're our master" Kalawerner said as she moved towards Naruto.

"Yeah you're the best one for us to serve" Mittelt said as she moved towards him as well.

"Um Naruto-kun can you tell me how you're connected to Azazel?" Rias asked since no normal person even in the supernatural world had that much connection to another faction well maybe except for her brother and the other Maou perhaps.

"Well it's because Kyoto is the center for a lot of supernatural activity so we are mediators in the area as well as its leader." Naruto explained to the group getting nods of confirmation from the fallen angels who have been there many times.

"What duties do you perform exactly Naruto-sempai?" Kiba asked.

"I have many duties such as maintaining peace in the area as not to violate the ceasefire agreement. Another duty is meeting the delegates so I have personally met with Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Serafall, and Sirzechs" Naruto answered back earning a shock from Rias's peerage at all the people Naruto had met none more so than Rias.

"You met Sirzechs-onii sama?" Rias asked in shock she had never heard of this from her brother before.

"You're his sister? Ah now that you mention it you do look like him a bit" Naruto stated as he looked closely at Rias observing their similarities.

"What was Onii-sama doing in Kyoto?" Rias had to ask who knew what kinds of things he had gotten into in Kyoto.

"He was setting up a hotel last I checked with Kaa-san getting 25% of their earnings" Naruto said proud of his mother's deal with Sirzechs.

"Oh and one more thing Naruto-kun, what do you mean by they will be your subordinates?" Rias asked as she crossed her fingers in front of her face giving her a serious look.

"Oh it means exactly that they are now my subordinates." Naruto answered Rias in an equally serious tone.

"And how does that work?" Rias pressed for more information.

"Hmm I guess I can show you. Though keep in mind this is still experimental. Raynare if you would." Naruto said as he gestured for Raynare to approach him.

Everyone watched in rapt attention as Naruto approached Raynare as well. He opened his mouth to reveal his canines have lengthened much like a foxes own. And just as they saw him opened his mouth he clamped down in Raynare's neck eliciting a moan from the girl. They stayed like this for a few minutes before they separated a trail of saliva connecting the two where they met. Looking at Raynare they saw no difference at all.

"Was that it? What was that supposed to do?" Rias asked confused by his actions only to gasp when she saw that Raynares eyes had changed shape into slitted eyes much like of a fox and a fox tattoo appeared where he bit her it was designed like a fox coiling around itself.

"This is a research that is in progress where we the kitsune clan mark our friends or lovers. It almost has the same effects of the evil piece system but still slightly weaker but is the only means for us to aquire members to work for us" Naruto explained the means by how he got the fallen angel trio to work for him.

"Wait! So does this mean you can expand the yokai faction?" Rias asked worriedly.

"Basically yes as only a few races can do this at the moment but soon enough we should find a way for it to apply to all yokai of high enough rank and status" Naruto explained as he then proceeded to mark Kalawerner and Mittelt as well.

_(Flashback end)_

Needless to say that Rias has been shocked by this development and from what she remembered of his explanation there seemed to be no limit as to how many servants Naruto could get. It sent her into a state of depression for a while but she snapped out of it when she realized Naruto still had a deal with her anyway and it seemed he wasn't interested in war anyway.

Now back in the ORC clubroom you can see the escalating tempers and arguments of the women since Naruto had to repay the favor to his mother by cosplaying for her once again and took the train back to Kyoto to repay his mother so he left his servants with the ORC. Kiba had taken Issei out to train with him in his new devil powers thus leaving all the girls together in one room.

"So how long have you known Naruto-kun?" Rias asked the fallen angels both herself along with Akeno and Koneko were curious as to the answer the devils were seated on one couch while the fallen angels were seated on the couch across from it.

"I have met Naruto-sama when he was a boy Kalawerner met him five years ago while Mittlet just met him a year ago" Raynare answered for them.

"Ara, ara if you're deal was to serve Naruto how did you end up staying behind. You didn't lose him did you?" Akeno said with a little venom in her voice still trying to decide what to make of the fallen angels. Plus she was still deciding what to do about Naruto's offer to her.

_(Flashback)_

"Akeno-chan I know about your history and who you're parents are but don't you think it's time to let that hate go?" Naruto asked Akeno when he had gotten some alone time with her they were currently alone in the ORC room by themselves.

"Ara, ara what is Kitsune-kun talking about?" Akeno said trying to feign ignorance.

"Akeno please I don't want my friends 'and potential mates' to fight amongst themselves" Naruto said sadly.

"I don't see how it's any of your concern I will deal with the fallen angels how I like. I merely tolerate them because they hang around near you" Akeno said losing all pretense of happiness her face showing a visage of anger and sadness mixed into one.

"Sigh how about this. I can try to get Barakiel to talk to you-" Naruto started to say before he was cut off.

"Don't you dare say his name to me" Akeno said angrily.

"Sigh very well but my deal is open to you Akeno-chan and if you ever want to talk about it I'm always here" Naruto said as he walked away saddened by Akeno's reaction.

_(Flashback End)_

"Naruto-sama told us to stay here himself" Kalawerner said with a sigh.

"So what is with the way he treats you as well as us?" Rias asked in confusion since Naruto usually acted like he was courting them all at the same time as if he were building a harem or something.

"Ah you're referring to Naruto-sama's actions right? Well it because he's a kitsune and he is acting like his is courting us because he IS courting us" Raynare said.

"What? But how can that be is he a pervert himself?" Rias asked earning a glare from everyone else calling him a pervert.

"No Naruto-sama is not a pervert but rather a polygamist shouldn't this exite you?" Kalawerner asked confused weren't devils the most open about harems and the like?

"Maybe but the only time I have seen a harem was for perverts so how is Naruto's different from that?" Rias replied still confused as to Naruto's actions.

"It's that he can marry all of us officially though he will have to choose one of us to be his alpha female" Raynare replied for her quenching Rias's doubt somewhat.

Any other conversation was halted when they heard someone enter the room. They saw Issei and Kiba enter the room though Kiba was supporting Issei

"Hello Buchou I just finished training Issei a bit" Kiba said with a slight sweat drop. Issei had collapsed after a light workout. Issei rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at this point.

"Kiba have you seen Naruto-kun yet?" Rias asked.

"Hai I saw him near the train station earlier just before I came here" Kiba said as he sat down beside Koneko.

"I see well Issei can you fetch Naruto-kun and tell him we are have a meeting" Rias ordered Issei.

"But Buchou he doesn't seem to like me to well" Issei said trying to get out of his task.

"'If you get him I might reward you later" Rias said with a sultry smile on her face.

Issei getting all kinds of thoughts in his head at Rias's reward began to walk to the door with his perverted grin plastered on his face.

"Pervert" Koneko said bluntly causing Issei to go into a fit of depression as he exited the door to look for Naruto.

(Near the Park)

Issei had finally found Naruto near the train station with a few bags in his hand.

"Sempai Rias-buchou told me to tell you that we have a meeting and that you should join us" Issei said to Naruto in a rather loud voice.

"I'm right here Iseei no need to shout." Naruto said to Issei in an annoyed tone.

Just as they were about to head to the ORC someone bumped into Issei form behind knocking him into the ground.

"Owie" They heard a person say looking behind they saw a young girl in a nun's outfit rubbing her head while the contents of her suitcase littered the ground.

Seeing this Naruto trembled in a little fear remembering his past experiences with nun's.

_(Flashback)_

"Naruto please behave yourself with the sister while I do the groceries." Yasaka asked a five year old Naruto as she asked a nun to watch over him and Kunou for a while.

"Hai Kaa-san" Naruto said as he went to his room with Kunou in tow.

As soon as Yasaka left the nun brought out a light sword she hid in her dress.

"Naruto-kun can you come here for a while" the nun asked in a pleasant manner hiding her true intentions.

"Coming" Naruto replied as he moved towards the nun.

As soon as he entered the range of the nun she immediately moved to cut him in two. If it weren't for his natural instincts Naruto would have died instead of receiving a deep cut to his chest.

"Help! Help!" Naruto yelled out as he clutched his bleeding chest.

"No one's going to help you now demon" the nun said as she raised her sword overhead preparing to slash him in half. Closing his eyes Naruto prepared for the end though after nothing happened for a few seconds he opened his eyes only to see the nun frozen in a block of ice

_(Flsahback End)_

Ever since that incident Yasaka expelled all priests and nuns from Kyoto causing a slight rift between the fanatical church and the yokai faction. They were still on good terms with the angels who were unaware of the incident though from it Naruto became very wary of nuns and priests.

Flashing out of his thought's Naruto saw Issei helping the nun even if he was a devil.

'Man how am I gonna explain this to Rias and what the hell is the church doing here?' Naruto thought to himself.

**STORY END**

**This is not a bashing story. I just don't like pairing Asia with Naruto no offence to you guys but I find Asia's personality a bit to innocent for my taste so she will take so I will give her to Issei instead. **

**Thanks for reading until next time! Don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter 7: Training

**STORY START**

It had just been a few minutes after Issei had parted ways with Asia after dropping her off near the church. Thus here he was now in this situation where he was now being royally chewed out by Rias for going near the church when he was a devil.

"Issei listen to me! You can't go near the church or that nun again do you understand me?" Rias said to Issei sternly her hands were on her hips showing how serious she was at this point though it seemed to have skipped passed Issei's attention.

"What? buchou why not she's a kind person?" Issei asked desperately in fear of losing his new friend in the nun she was one of the few people who did not see him as a total pervert, this is a precious and rare commodity in his life.

"Issei I understand that you are attached to her but we're devils. The enemies of the church if you were to approach the church you might be struck dead by an angel for even going near it. Also associating with members of the church is not allowed to keep peace within the three warring factions" Rias said not budging on her stand she had to explain to Issei how dire the circumstances were.

Hearing this all Issei could do was bow his head in embarrassment and slight anger he didn't want to oppose Rias but at the same time he didn't want to lose his new friend. Seeing this Rias brought him out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder comforting him somewhat.

"I'm sorry Issei but please understand I just don't want anyone in my peerage to get hurt" Rias said offering a small smile to Issei which he returned.

(With Naruto)

"Naruto-sama I heard from Rias-san you encountered a nun are you alright?" Raynare asked Naruto having heard of his fear of nuns and priests from when she was with him in Kyoto.

This caught the attention of everyone in the ORC lounge which was everybody except for Rias and Issei who were elsewhere at the moment.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been awhile since I've seen one in person it shocked me that's all." Naruto answered back while leaning back on the couch while petting Koneko's head getting a few purrs from the small girl as she relaxed against his chest.

"Sigh that's good to hear especially with your slight trauma of that incident when you were younger" Kalawerner commented genuinely relieved that Naruto didn't go into a panic attack or something.

"Hmm What incident?" Akeno asked in full seriousness.

"It's nothing, it's just that when I was a child I was nearly killed by a nun if I wasn't saved in time" Naruto answered simply he didn't believe in the need to cry out his life story or whatever he just simply treated it as it is a memory in the past.

"Really I never would have thought something like that happened to you Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she pressed her breasts against Naruto's back while hugging his neck irritating Koneko because her actions caused Naruto to stop petting her.

"Well you know what they say live and learn" Naruto said as he relaxed into Akeno's bust seeing as she won't back of any time soon he might as well enjoy it.

"Say Naruto-sama do you mind if you can train me and Kalawerner? We want to increase our sets of wings to serve you better" Raynare asked out of the blue. It had been a while since she last trained and she was sure she had gotten weaker and it was a good opportunity for her and Kalawerner to increase in wing number as for Mittelt it would be awhile before she can do anything of the sort for now it would be best if she stuck to her regular routine.

"Hmm that's actually a good idea would you mind training me and my peerage as well Naruto-kun?" they heard Rias ask Naruto as she entered the room with Issei in tow.

"I don't see why not it could give me a decent workout at the very least." Naruto said nonchalantly as he rose from the couch carrying Koneko with him.

"Well are you coming or what?" Naruto asked as he looked at his peerage as well as Rias's peerage before he left with Koneko still attached to him.

Naruto led them all to the forest behind the ORC building where he stopped and put Koneko down resulting in a pout from the small girl almost making him want to pick her up again.

"Now, now Koneko-chan I'll pet you some more later" Naruto said earning him a smile from Koneko.

"Now here's what I want you guys to do. I want you all to fight me one at a time so I can see what you need to improve upon" Naruto said as he stretched a bit explaining how he was going to train the peerages.

"So first up let's have Raynare" Naruto said as he got into his fighting stance. His fox ears and tails coming out showing his anticipation for a good fight.

Raynare seeing this immediately brought out her wings and dashed towards Naruto. Aiming at his face Raynare formed a light spear and threw it at Naruto only for him to dodge it at a hair's breadth and form and launch his own spear made of fire. To which Raynare dodged only to receive some singes from the heat of the fire spear of Naruto.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that Raynare-chan." Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face.

Getting riled up from her failure to hit Naruto, Raynare quickly made another spear and threw it at Naruto only for him to dodge again and launch another spear of fire which Raynare dodged perfectly only to see Naruto appear in front of her. Just as she was about to react she suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of her body as she was sent flying backwards from Naruto's punch. Immediately using her wings to break her short flight she readied a light spear in both hands and dashed right back up to Naruto. Seeing this Naruto took a few steps backwards before casting his next spell "Bokaheki"(Fire Wall) which immediately set up a wall of flames in front of him. The effect was Raynare getting a few burns from her inability to change directions at the speed she was going and thus suffered the effects of ramming into a flame wall at full speed.

"Good job Raynare-chan though you need to work on moving in high speeds as well as strategy methods you can't keep using the same attack pattern twice in a row." Naruto said as he helped Raynare up channeling some of his chakra and youki into Raynare's burns to help speed up the healing process.

"Kalawerner is around your level so I'm going to put her with you during training. Next up is Koneko-chan" Naruto said as Koneko got into a ready stance which resembled a boxer's stance.

Moving on a hair's trigger Koneko dashed up to Naruto while aiming a few punches at Naruto which he easily parried. Changing her strategy Koneko tried to grapple Naruto, emphasis on tried. She was easily countered and grappled into submission hold herself.

"For you Koneko I would say you need to incorporate kicks into your fighting style. As well as learn how to use senjutsu" Naruto said releasing Koneko saying the last part quietly to her knowing she wanted to keep it under wraps for now.

"Hai sempai arigato" Koneko said as she dusted herself off. She was happy at getting someone to teach her to use that accursed art from what she remembered she knew Naruto could teach her well. She was never angry at senjutsu because of its innate anger and darkness rather it was the thing that caused her sister to lose herself into its power as well as no one was there to teach it to her. Now that she did she was more comfortable with training to use senjutsu.

"Up next is you Kiba" Naruto said as he formed a blade of fire in his hand readying himself for Kiba since he was a swordsman.

Kiba prepared himself as well and formed a blade into his hand while running towards Naruto at breakneck speeds hoping to land a solid cut on him only to have his blade parried leaving him open to an attack. Reacting quickly Kiba jumped backwards and formed his swords which had an ice affinity hoping that it would counteract Naruto's own blade only for him to receive a shock when Naruto formed a blade of wind in his other hand. Which easily cut his ice blade in two from just blocking with it seeing his error Kiba quickly jumped back so as not to receive a cut from either the wind or fire blades.

"You're footwork needs some work Kiba" Naruto stated in a slightly serious tone.

"If you can't manage to change that your techniques will be weakened from the lack of footing" Naruto explained to Kiba.

Kiba taking his advice formed another blade and ran at Naruto at a more sedate pace and tried to increasing his power rather than speed. Seeing this Naruto just simply sidestepped the attack while kicking Kiba in the back knocking him on the ground.

"Sigh that's it for now Kiba you need to work on your footwork and power while still maintaining speed but other than that good try" Naruto said to Kiba helping him up from the ground.

"As for you Rias-chan, Akeno-chan I know you both focus on magic more. So I want you two to learn a fighting style for hand to hand combat unless either of you want to learn how to use a weapon." Naruto said as he explained Rias and Akeno's main weakness which they had to agree was true hand to hand was not their thing so they both chose a weapon Rias choosing a naginata while Akeno chose a kusari gama of all things and both girls went to train with them.

"Now Issei come at me" Naruto said to Issei who immediately gulped in fear.

"Well what are you waiting for come at me" Naruto said to Issei he was busy trembling in his shoes.

Issei steeling what he could of his resolve he formed his sacred gear on his hand and dashed at Naruto at such pathetic speeds making Naruto think even kids were faster. Whe Issei reached Naruto he threw a punch only for Naruto to dodge and knee Issei in the gut knocking Issei over.

"Is that it Issei? How are you going to reach your dream with that kind of power?" Naruto asked disappointed at Issei's pathetic attempt of attacking.

"I'm sorry sempai but I'm not overly strong but I will not let anyone trample over my dream" Issei said just as everyone heard someone shout "Explosion" and just as they heard it they saw Issei gear change shape into a more draconic looking form covering his forearm entirely.

"Hmm not a twice critical oh wait red markings green gem. I see its seems fate has granted you a boon you have the sacred gear known as boosted gear a longinus" Naruo said to Issei who was still admiring the new form his sacred dear seemed to take.

"Boosted Gear?" Issei asked confusedly.

"Just charge it up you'll seeas we fight" Naruto instructed.

"Boost" Issei heard the gear say dashing at Naruto with new power running threw his veins Naruto easily kicked him in the side sending Issei flying.

"Still weak" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Reset" the gear said when Issei landed on the ground.

"At least you get a stronger sacred gear user Rias-chan" Naruto said to Rias getting a nod in return as she healed Issei of his wounds.

"Well if that's it lets go back to the ORC if were done here" Naruto said as he picked up Koneko and carried her. It seemed he really enjoyed playing with Koneko at times.

Seeing this everyone followed him to the ORC where they treated their injuries and Naruto told them what they could do to improve upon their fighting styles

(That Night)

Issei was running around for his work which was collecting contracts which he had yet to get one but at least he was persistent in the matter.

On his way to his contracts via bike Issei stopped in front of a normal home parking his bike on the side of the wall near the house.

Entering the home he noticed it was eerily dark and there were no sounds as if no one was there at the moment and yet the lights were on.

"Anyone home? You summoned me earlier." Issei announced getting a little spooked at the silence of the house.

Hearing no response at all he proceeded to go to the living room where he got the shock of his life. There hanging on the wall was a human that looked like he had been tortured before being put out of his misery. Holding in his vomit he looked at the human remains until suddenly he heard a voice laugh.

"hahahaha good evening shitty devil I see you've finally arrived" a white haired priest said to Issei as he came out of the adjoining room.

"Who are you? Did you do this?" Issei asked still feeling a bit queasy.

"Hmm oh you mean this shity human? Yep he was so pathetic calling a devil so I killed him. I'm the awesome priest Freed Zelzan nice to meet you shitty devil" Freed said as he introduce himself vulgarly.

Quickly activating his sacred gear Issei quickly jumped towards Freed who brought out his light sword and a gun symbolizing he was an exorcist though Issei didn't know this at the time. Freed easily dodged Issei's attack and shot him through the leg to halt his movement somewhat. Issei feeling the pain in his leg ignored the pain to strike at Freed only for him to dodge again this time slashing Issei in the back this time paralyzing Issei due to the amounts of holy energy flooding his body.

"I guess this is good bye shitty devil" Freed said as he aimed his gun at Issei's head.

"Freed-sempai what are you doing?" Issei heard a familiar voice say to the deranged priest.

Looking at the door which he heard the voice his eyes widened there standing was Asia.

'What is she doing here?' Issei thought to himself.

"Issei-kun? Why are you here?" Asia asked as soon as she saw Issei.

"Hmm so you know this shitty devil woman?" Freed asked slightly intrigued at the reaction of the two.

"Hai he helped me earlier so please let him go Freed-sempai" Asia pleaded with Freed who seemed to contemplate on the question.

"How about no" Freed said as he kicked Asia away once again aiming his gun at Issei's head.

"What do you think you're doing to my servant priest?" Issei heard Rias's voice resound through the room.

Suddenly a bright light erupted in the room bathing the room a red light. In the center of the room a magic circle appeared revealing the ORC minus Naruto and the fallen angels.

"buchou!" Issei shouted to Rias showing he was alive and kicking.

"Hmm more shitty devils arrive on the scene" Freed said showing he was still in the room.

"My quite vulgar for a priest wouldn't you say." Rias said.

"Hai buchou he certainly is" Akeno stated. As she cupped her cheek while staring at freed.

"Oh a loving gaze or a heated gaze what a wonderful thing to receive" Freed rambled as he hugged himself.

"Begone" Rias said as she launched her power of destruction at Freed Who dodged to the side.

"Whoa that was dangerous I'll be going now you shitty devils" Freed said as he threw a smoke bomb and vanished when the smoke cleared.

"Akeno get Issei to the clubroom" Rias said seriously.

"Hai buchou" Akeno said as she teleported with Issei.

"Kiba bring the nun with you to the clubroom it would seem she is an exiled nun. We can hopefully add her to our ranks" Rias said to Kiba who immediately went to Asia and darted out of the room.

Seeing nothing else to do she left with Koneko to the clubroom hopefully Naruto can pull some strings for her so she won't get in trouble for adding Asia to her peerage but first she had to get Issei healed.

**STORY END**

**Thanks for reading until next time! Don't forget to review flames will be ignored**


	8. Chapter 8: Church of the Fallen

Chapter 8:Church of the Fallen

**STORY START**

The air in the ORC was very tense as Naruto glared at Rias with a visibly annoyed expression on his face showing his displeasure at whatever she did.

"Well what do you need? Was it so important that you had to interrupt a really darn good massage and call me over here to the ORC?" Naruto asked Rias with an eye twitch, and his arms were crossed over his chest showing his displeasure of being in the ORC.

You see Rias had just interrupted a massage session from Kalawerner and Raynare who were trying to get Naruto to relax. Naruto was already relaxed and enjoying the massage with both Kalawerner's and raynare's breasts pressing against his back as they gave him a full body massage. Unfortunately a call from Rias once more put him in a bad mood from the interruption of his massage.

Sensing Naruto's obvious annoyance Rias cut straight to the chase not wanting to waste any more time which will no doubt irritate Naruto further "Very well you see earlier this evening Issei ran into a rogue priest during a contract call" Rias began to explain.

"I still don't see how this involves me" Naruto retorted interrupting Rias.

"I was getting there you see as we retrieved and retreated with Issei we also retrieved an exiled nun who has a sacred gear. I was hoping you could use your political influence to perhaps minimize any backlash this incident might cause." Rias said with a slightly pleading tone in her voice.

"I see well I'll see what I can do. Have you turned her yet though?" Naruto asked as he stood up ready to leave for his home once more.

"Not yet I was hoping for you to tell me when it would be appropriate. Otherwise I risk a backlash from God's faction restarting the war" Rias explained to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"Well to make things easier you might want to reincarnate her now before the angels or fallen angels find out about her being here" Naruto said though seeing the blank looks of everyone prompted him to explain more.

"You see if she's still a nun they can turn this into a violation of the ceasefire agreement. So if you turn her now they have no argument to get her back since she will be a devil under your control" Naruto said with a sigh at their cluelessness.

"I see well then I better go get a new servant for my peerage" Rias said as she left for Asia's temporary room which Kiba brought her to.

"Well if that's all I'm leaving" Naruto said as he turned around ready to leave the ORC lounge before he felt a soft pair of breasts planted firmly on his back.

"Please wait for me foxy-kun I'll be spending the night with you since buchou will no doubt be occupied for the night" Akeno said in a teasing voice as the two left the ORC. Koneko had already gone ahead to Naruto's house you see.

"Are you sure your fine with them around? I don't like seeing my friends fight each other" Naruto asked Akeno since they were now out of earshot of everyone else. Naruto was aware that Akeno still hasn't gotten over her hate for fallen angels just yet.

"Ara, ara don't worry too much foxy-kun I'll be sure to control myself. After all we don't like seeing you sad after all. So for your sake there will be no fighting for now" Akeno explained as she walked alongside him holding his arm close to her bust.

Sighing at her response Naruto decided to keep quiet for now knowing this was as good as he was going to get for now. At least she wasn't going to openly antagonize the fallen angels at his house.

Reaching his house Naruto allowed Akeno to enter first before entering himself.

"So where are the other residents here?" Akeno asked because she didn't want to meet the fallen angels at all. She may not fight them but she would rather not see them at all if at all possible.

"Ray-chan, Kala-chan, and Mitte-chan went to sleep as soon as I left for the ORC. Koenko-chan I believe went my guestroom already." Naruto answered Akeno's inquiry.

"Well then since their asleep perhaps I can give you my massage" Akeno said with a sultry tone in her voice as she took of her cape and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Akeno-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.

"Ara, ara foxy-kun are you turned on already by me simply removing my clothes" Akeno replied as she stripped to her undergarments her shirt and skirt already off. She could see that the front of Naruto's pants were already tightening.

"Why don't we take this to you room Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she dragged Naruto towards his room since Naruto's brain seemed to do a slight reboot and could not move on his own yet.

"Akeno-chan you know we can't go all the way for now right?" Naruto asked since kitsune were known to mate only during periods of heat unless they were already mated or were just really close friends.

"Ara, ara we don't need to go the whole way for now just something to help you relax. I could see you were so stressed earlier Naruto-sama" Akeno said hotly as she began to strip Naruto. Hearing the sama suffix added to his name Naruto felt his member harden even more as Akeno began her ministrations.

**LIME SCENE**

Quickly moving to remove Naruto's shirt Akeno pushed him against the bed. While removing his shirt all the while leaning on him pressing her breasts on his exposed chest. Naruto seeing this proceeded to then remove his pants to quicken the pace Akeno seemed to be setting.

Naruto, finally stripped down to his boxers sat on the middle of his bad his back leaning on the headboard of the bed. Akeno saw this and quickly unclasped her bra revealing her rather large breasts to Naruto. Almost immediately Naruto brought up his hands to cup Akeno's breasts squeezing, and groping her breasts making Akeno moan slightly at Naruto's actions. Leaning forward Naruto captured one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand tugged on the other nipple which served to increase the volume of Akeno's moans.

Akeno was in bliss all she could do from Naruto's ministrations was to grip his head closer to her bust. Seeing this Naruto Moved lower and placed his hand under her panties and started to massage her clit slowly before inserting a few fingers inside massaging her pussy.

"Ahhhh" Akeno moaned at his attention to her pussy. After a few minutes Naruto managed to find Akeno's sweet spot causing her to climax loudly.

"Hey Akeno mind helping me out too?" Naruto asked to which Akeno nodded in response. Slowly pushing Naruto down on the bed she climbed lower on Naruto's body until she was positioned over Naruto's crotch. Slowly pulling down Naruto's boxers to reveal Naruto's hardened member which was around 7 inches and was bound to get bigger as he grew older.

Slowly grasping the base of Naruto's member she started to stroke his dick with one hand while her other hand massaged his balls. Naruto in his moment of bliss could not even speak as he simply grabbed Akeno's head and brought it closer to his dick. Seeing this Akeno opened her mouth and welcomed his dick into her mouth licking the underside of his dick eliciting a moan from Naruto. Deciding to speed up her movements to get Naruto's sperm in her mouth she hugged Naruto's waist with one hand as she began to deepthroat Naruto's dick while her other hand continued to massage his balls.

By this point Akeno looked up at Naruto hoping to see his reaction to her blowjob which in turned caused Naruto to go near his limit when he saw he face particularly her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Akeno-shan I'm about to cum" Naruto said as he gripped Akeno's head tighter as he released his sperm into Akeno's mouth. Spurt after spurt Akeno did her best to swallow Naruto's cum until she couldn't and it started to leak from the sides of her mouth. Finally feeling the last spurt Naruto released Akeno's head showing a lot of cum flowing from her mouth. Akeno not wanting to waste his sperm decided to put on a small show for him. Opening her mouth she showed him the copius amount of sperm inside her mouth before mixing it around her mouth with her tongue before swallowing it loudly before showing to Naruto she indeed drank his cum getting Naruto slightly hard again.

"Want to continue Naruto-sama?" Akeno asked as she started plating kisses on his body before planting a last one on top of his dick.

"Sorry but I have to keep to tradition with Kitsune mating rituals so sex is of the table for now" Naruto said to Akeno who looked a bit down at that.

"Oh its ok I can think of other things to do" Akeno said before she summarily pushed Naruto down again on the bed.

This time though she inverted herself showing her cunt to Naruto while her head hovered over Naruto's dick in the 69 position.

Starting ahead Akeno once again took Naruto's dick into her mouth while her hands massaged his thighs and balls. Not wanting to be undone Naruto spread her pussy apart showing the pink lining's inside. Sticking his tongue out he began to lick the inside of Akeno's pussy causing her to go down deeper on his cock.

After a few minutes of pleasuring each other they both approached their climaxes.

"Naruto-sama I'm about to cum!" Akeno exclaimed as her pussy began to tighten around NAruto's tongue.

"Yeah I'm reaching my limit as well Akeno" Naruto said as he felt his balls tighten when Akeno went back to sucking his cock.

"Ah Akeno/Naruto-sama" the two said as they reached their limits and finally climaxed.

**LEMON END**

"Thanks Akeno" Naruto said as he cuddled with Akeno once they had recovered enough pulling the sheets, although wet from their love making, over them.

"You're welcome Naruto-sama" Akeno said as the two slowly drifted to sleep tired from their love making.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto woke up with a yawn stretching out his arms to relieve the stiffness in them. Moving out of his bed he noticed an obstruction looking to see what it was he saw Akeno bare naked body lying beside him memories of last night entering his mind.

"Good morning Naruto-sama" Akeno said with a sly smile.

"Good morning Akeno-chan" Naruto greeted in response.

"Well can I get out I have to prepare breakfast after all" Naruto asked Akeno.

"Sure Naruto-sama" Akeno said as she got out of bed stretching her arms above her head providing more emphasis to her rather large chest.

Watching Naruto stare at her she decided to tease him a bit. "See anything you like" Akeno asked Naruto with a sly grin on her face.

"Y-yeah I do" Naruto stuttered out a bit embarrassed as he was caught staring.

"Well I'll be downstairs if you need me" Naruto said as he moved to leave the room.

"Ara, ara Naruto-sama are you suyre you want to go down like that? I didn't know you were a nudist" Akeno said as she pointed out his nude form which she ogled openly.

Looking down at his body he noticed she was right he had forgotten to put on any clothes on himself. Seeing this he moved towards his closet where he then brought out his school uniform and quickly moved to get dressed. Akeno slightly pouted at Naruto who was now covering up his body which was in her opinion absolute perfection.

Once Naruto was dressed he told Akeno where the shower was and left her to begin his preparations of breakfast.

As soon as Akeno went towards the kitchen table she took note of the people who were sitting there the three fallen angels and Koneko.

Mittelt looked at her with an annoyed glare while Kalawerner and Raynare looked at her with jealousy and slight anger.

Koneko's expression was the hardest to read unless you had known her for a long time. Though her eyes belied how annoyed she was at Akeno.

"Ara, ara what did I do to get this attention? Don't tell me you guys are secretly in the closet" Akeno couldn't resist the urge to tease the group.

"Shut up ya big breasted bimbo!" Mittelt said getting the attention of Akeno.

"Ara, ara I don't recall pissing you off yet loli-chan" Akeno retorted.

"Shut up you ruined my sleep with all those screams you and Naruto-sama were doing last night. What on earth were you doing anyway?" Mittelt asked getting sweat drops from everyone.

"Ara, ara you really don't know? For a fallen angel you sure are clueless" Akeno teased.

"She doesn't know. She is still innocent of those matters" Kalawerner intervened for Mittelt explaining to Akeno the situation.

"Though that doesn't let you off the hook what were you doing with Naruto-sama last night?" Raynare asked with a slightly murderous gaze.

"Hmm I was simply finishing his massage for you. Naruto-sama told me you were interrupted from massaging him and you had gone to sleep when he returned so I finished your massage for you. You should be thanking me for finishing your work you know" Akeno said rather innocently.

This got her glares from Kalawerner and Raynare. Though before anyone could break the silence Naruto walked through the door carrying plates of rice and bacon with eggs.

"I prepared you guys breakfast hope you enjoy it" Naruto said before he noticed the atmosphere of the group with Kalawerner and Raynare glaring at Akeno who was ignoring it.

"Am I interrupting anything here?" Naruto asked hoping they weren't about to fight in front of him.

"No sempai we were just asking what you were doing with Akeno-sempai last evening" Koneko answered for the group even though she knew what they were doing she wanted to keep pressure on Naruto and Akeno.

"Ah I think I left something in the kitchen" Naruto said as he evaded the question before headingback into the kitchen.

Seeing Naruto leave everyone stared at Akeno expectantly as if they wanted her to tell them everything that happened.

"Ara, ara since it's personal I'll give you a few hints. It…..was…good" Akeno said with a smile and blush on her face. Eliciting blushes from Kalawerner, Raynare, and Koneko while Mittelt was still confused.

"And to think we didn't even get to the good part yet." Akeno said with a sigh cupping her cheek with her hand. Causing Kalawerenr and Raynare to faint with a growing nose bleed, Koneko to glare even harder while blushing and Mittelt to look even more confused.

(Later at the ORC)

Naruto was seated in the ORC beside Akeno both drinking tea while Koneko was on Naruto's lap getting a scalp massage from Naruto's free hand.

"Well Rias have you turned her yet?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Not yet you see just before I was about to turn her I received a message from the fallen angel Dohnasheek it was a challenge for ownership of Asia" Rias stated with a grim look on her face.

"If it was a challenge against your peerage you should be happy right?" Naruto asked it seemed Rias was holding something back.

"You see it wasn't for us. Dohnasheek issued the challenge to you' Rias said with a look of apprehension.

"He wants to fight me? He must be dumber than I thought" Naruto stated as he took a sip out of his tea.

"Naruto this is serious!" Rias began to say but was cut off.

"I am serious Rias-chan I am far stronger than a simple one set fallen angel" Naruto said in absolute seriousness.

"He speaks the truth Rias-san he can take on medium high class to a low tiered ultimate class on his own" Raynare said having been a witness to Naruto battle prowess.

Hearing this everyone was shocked medium high class to alow tiered ultimate class. That meant all the supernatural beings in town could team up against him and still not land a hit on Naruto that was how strong his level was.

"Well where did he say the match will be held?" Naruto asked as he rose from his seat putting Koneko down reluctantly.

"The abandoned church on the far side of town" Rias answered Naruto who nodded.

"Well then I won't keep him waiting ay longer" Naruto said as he left the ORC lounge. Agrin was visible on his face reminiscent of a predator having found its prey.

He had some fallen angel to kill and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

**STORY END**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please tell me how was the lime I still don't know if it reaches the standards at all aside from that early happy new year.**

**Thanks for reading until next time! Don't forget to review flames are ignored**


	9. Chapter 9: Fox vs Angel

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD sorry for the late update our computer crashed and I had to go to an outside computer shop to finish this. Once again I apologize for the late update.**

Chapter 9:Fox vs. Angel

**STORY START**

It had been a short walk for Naruto to get from the ORC lounge all the way to the church. Naruto was trembling in anticipation to finish his fight with the fallen angel that ran away from him. After all he had been itching for a fight for quite some time since moving to Kuoh.

"Naruto-sama please wait for us" Naruto heard Kalawerner call out to him. Unbeknownst to the three fallen angels Naruto was in a state of battle lust completely ignoring everything else focusing only on his opponent.

Finally reaching the abandoned church Naruto immediately took note of Dohnasheek standing in front of the massive doors with a light spear at the ready in his hands.

"So you came after all fox boy" Dohnasheek quipped getting into his fighting stance with his arm ready to throw the light spear at a moment's notice while removing his trench coat and hat revealing his muscle shirt and jeans as well as his black hair that lay beneath his clothing.

"Just bring it you old crow" Naruto retorted as he got his fox ears and tail hiding the other eight tails making him appear to be a one tailed fox. Flames forming in his hands like a gauntlet made of flames.

"Don't get cocky with me boy" Dohasheek yelled as he took to the sky and launched a flurry of light spears one after another at Naruto only for him to dodge each and every one. Once Naruto got tired of dodging the spears of light he ran up the side of the church shocking Dohnasheek who didn't know Naruto could do such a thing.

"If that's all you got than you're already finished" Naruto said as he took a big leap at Dohnasheek once he reached the edge of the wall he was running on. Dohnasheek on the other hand was stunned at his opponent's battle prowess he was expecting a weak opponent not this. Unable to react in time Naruto threw a series of two hit punches at Dohnasheek knocking him to the ground cratering it easily from the power Dohnasheek was sent flying into it.

"Come now please give me a challenge at least" Naruto said as he landed near his opponent walking towards the downed Dohnasheek who was now spitting up blood his left arm was broken as were his legs, his wings well it didn't look like wings at the moment and Dohnasheek was pretty sure he had ruptured a few organs as well.

Once Naruto neared him, Dohnasheek formed a small light dagger in his right arm hidden from Naruto's view. "I told you not to get cocky boy" Dohnasheek shouted as soon as Naruto entered his stabbing range grinning in victory at his cheap shot. Only to have his expression turn into one of horror his hand had been easily caught by Naruto who crushed Dohnasheek's hand dispelling the light dagger.

"Really now underhanded tactics? Even at that you suck" Naruto said as he delivered a devastating punch to Dohnasheek's face knocking him further into the ground.

"Boss was right you guys are monsters" Dohnasheek said as he once more tried to formed his wings to try and retreat to get some distance between them only to stumble when he saw chains bursting from Naruto's back binding him in place destroying what was left of his wings.

"Just what are you brat?!" Dohnasheek yelled as he tried to form a light spear or at least escape only to find it futile as his arms were broken and he could not even move to run away.

"No one just a simple fox" Naruto replied as he formed a flame blade in his hand raising it over his head preparing to strike Dohnasheek down in a classic executioner style.

"This is the end **Haihahaii****(ashes to ashes)**" Naruto said as soon as the sword touched Dohnasheek's head turning him into nothing but ashes in a moment of dancing flames.

"That was rather boring" Naruto said as he started to walk away from the ashes of Dohnasheek once again concealing his fox ears and tails as well as dispelling his fire sword.

"Naruto are you alright?" He heard Rias ask from behind him, for the first time taking notice of the spectators with their eyes open in shock at how he easily defeated the fallen angel not even knowing he held back his other eight tails limiting his power a lot. Except for the fallen angels who were his servants who knew exactly how many tails he held.

"Hmm yeah rather boring though when did you guys get here?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the combined group.

"We arrived at the same time as you though you didn't seem to notice us for some reason" Akeno answered Naruto's inquiry.

"Hmm that so? Well I'm done here lets go and turn Asia into your new piece now then" Naruto said nonchalantly like he didn't just get into a fight.

"Sigh fine let's just get back but I expect answers when we get back" Rias said as she teleported her peerage knowing that Naruto was probably not going to answer any of her questions at the moment. While Naruto took a lift from Raynare and Kalawerner who flew him to the ORC room where Rias would be awaiting them.

(In The ORC)

"So what was that exactly Naruto? It was like you had begun to delve into some kind of blood lust" Rias asked Naruto as she sat down behind her desk crossing her fingers in front of her face as she did when she got serious.

They could finally talk since she had turned Asia into a devil earlier and she was having Issei watch over her for a while.

"Sigh since you guys have seen that I guess I have to explain it. But I'll only say it once so listen up. That was what Kaa-san calls battle lust or blood lust it occurs when youngling yokai who have the potential to use senjutsu but have not yet fully mastered it. It increases our battle instincts and closes of the world to us only our enemies will be the focus of our attention." Naruto explained as he sat on a couch with Raynare, Kalawerner and Mittelt.

"Sempai does that mean you have yet to master senjutsu?" Koneko asked with wide eyes she had thought that Naruto had already mastered senjutsu.

"No I'd say I mastered over 70-85% of senjutsu the last parts comes with maturity and age which I have yet to reach" Naruto replied as leaned back on the couch.

"Hmm I see if that's the case why don't we see if we can speed it up it sounds like you become a loose cannon when you enter blood lust" Rias offered Naruto with a smile if he could learn to control senjutsu then she might find herself a champion not that he wasn't already powerful on his own she just wanted to make sure he had full focus during battle.

"No there's no way to speed up the process of mastering senjutsu fully even Azazel has tried to help me, and my imouto but even he couldn't find a way to speed up its mastery" Naruto explained with a sigh remembering all those tests he was forced to undergo since he was volunteered by Azazel as his test subject. Not wanting his imouto anywhere near the perverted Angel who fell from heaven for his lust.

"Ehh you already tried?" Rias asked Naruto in surprise.

"Yep I did but it was a failure so I just decided to unlock my power normally like kaa-san did" Naruto said as he got up from the couch.

"Well if that's all I'll take my leave now" Naruto said as he left the ORC with Raynare, Kalawerner and Mittlet. Koneko had somehow managed to get a piggy back ride from Naruto without anyone noticing her absence until much later.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's introduce Asia into her new life shall we. Please fetch Asia Kiba If you please" Rias said as she took a sip of the tea Akeno had prepared for her earlier.

Once Kiba had returned with Asia Rias directed her to sit on the sofa Naruto had used earlier.

"So Asia since you have been exiled from the church and he fallen angels are now after you with a little help I turned you into my new bishop under me you will be protected from the other factions I only ask is that you serve as loyally" Rias told Asia since it was no doubt that Asia already knew the history of the warring factions.

"Now that I have become a devil will I be able to make friends?" Asia asked Rias innocently.

Blinking a few times at her question Rias let a small smile onto her face as she approached Asia.

"Yes you will welcome to my peerage Asia Argento" Rias said as she smiled at her new bishop.

"Hai please take care of me Rias-san" Asia said in a timid albeit happy voice.

Smiling Rias was happy she had gotten a new member for her peerage even if her newest member was a former nun. She had gotten lucky most of her peerage were sacred gear users this would aid her in future events she already had in mind.

"Issei would you take Asia with you to your house? She has no place to stay for tonight" Rias asked Issei with an enticing smile that easily got most men to agree with what she was saying. Issei was one of them and had easily fallen prey to her charm.

"Hai buchou I'll be happy to take her home" Issei declared with a smile absent-midedly without any notice to how he worded his response.

"Ara, ara Issei-kun I didn't know you were a closet lolicon" Akeno said teasingly laughing into her hand. Let's face it Asia may be around Issei's age but she was less developed than either Akeno or Rias and was around Koneko's build.

"Ah I didn't mean it like that" Issei said waving his arms in front of him in denial.

"Sure you don't Issei" Rias said joining in the teasing of her one and only pawn.

"Ah not you to buchou!" Issei said with tears now flowing out his eyes.

"Ano Issei-san can we go to your place now I'm kind of tired" Asia said as she rubbed her eyes smiling at Issei.

Looking at Asia Issei saw what seemed to be a very attractive scene due to Asia's innocence and her cute looks.

"Um hai let's get going then Asia-chan" Issei said with a light blush covering his face.

"Don't worry Asia I'll have your stuff shipped over tomorrow" Rias said to the leaving pair.

"Well this has been an interesting day hasn't it Akeno?" Rias asked her longtime friend.

"Hmm you're right it has been interesting ever since Naruto-kun came to Kuoh" Akeno said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well see you tomorrow Akeno" Rias said as she went into an adjacent room to the lounge most likely her room.

Now alone Akeno stared out the window melancholically a thoughtful look on her face.

(The Next Day)

"Good morning Rias-chan" Naruto greeted Rias as he entered the school finding Rias at the gate.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Rias greeted Naruto back.

The two walked to their class together earning stares from the student population.

"Ahh Rias-sama already got Naruto-sempai"

"Oi how the hell did Rias notice that guy"

Needless to say a few rumors started that day about Naruto and Rias. As they walked up the stairs they suddenly felt a large magical signature within the city causing them to halt in their steps.

"Did you feel that Naruto-kun" Rias asked in shock this energy was as large as her brothers though it seemed to be much purer.

"Yeah well no use in worrying about it now we have classes to get too and the signature seems to be stationary" Naruto said calming Rias down a bit.

'Though this energy feels familiar somehow' Naruto thought to himself as they both entered the classroom.

(After Class)

Rias had gathered the ORC outside the gate even Sona and her peerage as well as the fallen angels had appeared to investigate the source of the energy as well.

"Well since the energy we feel is quite powerful we should probably go as a group" Rias said to the gathered group.

"I agree it is dangerous to investigate this matter individually" Sona said in a serious voice that belied her worry.

"Well it seems to be in the park. Let's go check it out shall we." Naruto said as he started walking ahead.

"Ahh wait for me Naruto-sama!" Raynare exclaimed walking after Naruto along with Kalawerner and Mittelt.

"Naruto-kun please wait for everyone else" Akeno said walking after Naruto as well.

"Sigh let us go as well" Sona said as she motioned her peerage to follow after Naruto with Rias doing the same to her remaining peerage as well.

Arriving at the park the group saw a woman with blond hair in a white sundress which showed her smooth legs, her bare shoulders, as well as her huge bust comparable to Akeno's own bust size.

'Let's see who it is blond hair, white dress, huge rack, wait don't tell me it's…' Naruto thought before he was interrupted from his thoughts when the woman brought him into a hug his face landing between her breasts.

"Naruto-kun it's been sooo loooong since we last met each other why don't you come visit me anymore" the woman said to Naruto pretending to tear up a bit.

"G-gabriel-neechan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he finally got out of her heavenly valley where he was slowly being put to a pleasurable death.

"Why can't I see you anymore?" Gabriel asked with a pout appearing on her face making her appear even cuter than before.

"Ahh it's not like that neechan you can visit me but I'm shocked you are actually here in Kuoh" Naruto said as he hugged Gabriel.

Unknown to the two the group except for the fallen angels were in shock

'He knows the archangel Gabriel!' was everyone's thought

'Damn you sempai getting all that breasts to yourself' Issei thought despairingly as he was now pounding the ground at the unfairness of the situation.

**STORY END**

**Well that's it for now finally finished with the Asia arc and once again I apologize for the late update.**

**Thunder Dragon: if you want to ask a question please sign in properly so I can send you a PM. As for you question having all of the bijuu's chakra is already a huge boost in and of itself. But as for their abilities I might manifest one or two as the rest can be achieved by senjutsu or chakra alone.**

**Thanks for Reading until next time! Don't forget to review flames will be ignored.**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Welcome back to KitsuneDxD this marks the start of the Raiser arc please stay tuned for more. Thanks for voting in the poll the weapon shall be revealed in this chapter.**

**Harem:**

**RiasGremory**

**AkenoHImejima**

**KonekoToujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Gabriel**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 10:Memories

**STORY START**

Rias eye twitched again for who knows how many times this day. There seated in front of her was her friend Naruto and beside him was his apparent sister figure, an archangel of heaven, one of the seraphs, and apparent bro-con Gabriel. Naruto was receiving all the attention and lavishing of Gabriel as if she wasn't in a room filled with her enemies instead she was looking over Naruto and fussing over him. As well seeing what has changed about him since she last saw him. Needless to say Rias was still reeling in shock at how well connected Naruto really was and how Gabriel was treating him like a little boy. Though in the back of her mind she could not but help but find his situation eerily similar to something she has seen numerous times before.

Her peerage was no better of Akeno was stunned into silence all the while glaring at either the fallen angels in the room or at Gabriel herself who was busy with Naruto. Kiba was glaring at the angel his hatred of anything holy coming to the surface. Koneko was either emotionless or just really good at hiding it because she was just seated beside Mittelt eating a slice of cake. Though if they were observant enough they would see her hand trembling whether this was out of anger or jealousy was anyone's guess.

Sona herself was beside Rias and was also gaping at Naruto and Gabriel unable to maintain a serious face. Her peerage though was on either sides of the ORC gaping at the scene of Naruto beside Gabriel who was checking Naruto over.

The fallen angels though had no discernable reaction having known about this before also having seen this scene many time before was a factor in their lack of reaction.

Coughing loudly to get Naruto and Gabriel's attention she turned to talk to them "Excuse me but since you are intruding upon the Gremory owned land would you mind telling us your purpose for being here?" Rias asked since she was being backed up by both her own and Sona's peerage so she had gotten a slight backbone hopefully Naruto would stop any conflict from happening right?

"Oh that's right I almost forgot! I came here to Kuoh to give Naruto his gift from me and Michael" Gabriel said as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment since she almost forgot why she had come to Kuoh in the first place. Both she and Michael had been caught up in matters of Heaven that they had forgotten to come to their favorite kitsune's birthday.

"A gift? Nee-san you know you didn't have to get me anything" Naruto said he wasn't one for gifts and all that. Just having his extended family around was enough for him. He considered a few fallen angels, a few devils and some angels as his surrogate family in which he was happy to have around.

"Nonsense we missed your birthday before you came here so me and Michael wanted to make it up to you so here happy birthday Naruto!" Gabriel said as she brought out a large bundle of something wrapped in cloth. Leaving everyone to wonder where on earth she kept it.

Taking the gift into his hands he slowly unwrapped it revealing it to be an o-type katana. It had a dark bluish sheath and the guard and pommel were colored an ornate gold the hilt was white in color. Drawing the blade Naruto could see it was a really well made katana he could also feel something special about it.

"Nee-san what is this katana?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's called the yamato. It can only be wielded by specific people. Since no one in heaven could use it we decided to give it to you. First cut your finger upon the blade then it will test your worth if it approves of you as its master it will become a tattoo on your forearm if not it will remain a blade" Gabriel said explaining to Naruto.

Doing as Gabriel instructed him to do he quickly swiped his thumb over the blade smearing his blood on the blade it quickly reacted to his blood transforming into a black shadow which formed a tattoo of a crescent moon behind a katana on his left shoulder. After the sword had vanished Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he immediately fell over unconscious if not for Gabriel catching him.

"Naru-chan!?" Gabriel called out to Naruto only to see him unconscious worrying the others in the ORC as well.

"Excuse me fallen angel-san where is Naruto's home so I can lay him down" Gabriel asked the fallen angels who were busy fusing over the unconscious Naruto.

"Please follow us Gabriel-sama" Kalawerner said with respect and a little fear after all she was still far weaker than Gabriel. So the three fallen angels left with Naruto and Gabriel in tow.

"I hope Naruto's alright" Rias said to no one in particular. She was concerned as well but with Gabriel around she could check on him later on.

"Indeed though it is unlikely he would be harmed by that sword it was most likely an unforeseen side effect." Sona said to her rival seeing the concern in Rias's eyes.

"Hmm most likely though what is with that blade it didn't feel like a pure holy weapon nor was it fully demonic it didn't even feel like a normal blade" Rias asked her rival who hopefully knew some answers.

"I'm not sure myself though I suppose we'll find out eventually although the name did sound familiar to me as if I had heard it somewhere before." Sona said as she took her peerage out of the ORC presumably back to the student council office.

Only to stop before leaving herself "Oh by the way it's almost time for THAT to happen so you have my complete support when it comes" Sona warned Rias leaving her in a saddened mood.

(At Naruto's House)

"Ohh! so this is Naruto's house." Gabriel said amazed at the traditional mix of Japanese and European styles almost forgetting why she had come here in the first place.

"Gabriel-sama his bedroom is this way" Raynare said directing Gabriel to follow her up to the second floor where Naruto's room was.

Upon entering the room Gabriel took note of several things one was that it was way tidier than his own room in Kyoto. Second was the various picture frames around the room of Naruto with the fallen angels who escorted her, Naruto with her and Michael, Naruto with Azazel, Naruto with the four satans, and finally was the biggest photo was of Naruto with Yasaka and Kunou smiling happily at the camera.

Laying Naruto down onto the bed she immediately took note of his slight twitching as if he was in some pain.

"Excuse fallen angel-san please fetch me some towels and a basin of water" Gabriel asked the short blond fallen angel beside her.

"Hai I'll be back Gabriel-sama" Mittelt said quickly not wanting to be in the presence of one of the strongest beings in heaven who can easily end her existence.

Taking Naruto's hand into hers Gabriel couldn't help but feel guilty that his current state was because of her.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he woke up within a forest filled with sakura trees whose petals were red rather than pink.

Standing up to get a better view of where he was all he could see was sakura trees as far as his sight went.

"Ok what the hell happened all I can remember was receiving yamato from Gabriel-neesan" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked further into the sakura forest.

"_Hehe are you lost Naruto-chan?"_ a playful female voice asked Naruto who couldn't see who it was who spoke.

"Where are you come out!" Naruto asked the owner of the voice only to get a laugh for a response.

"_Hahaha you can't see me just yet you have to wait for the damn red dragon to unseal me from your soul" _the voice said to Naruto once she had stopped laughing.

"Red dragon? Unseal from my soul? What the hell are you saying" Naruto asked the voice starting to lose his patience.

"_My my your still as short tempered as before huh? Oh well no matter all you need to know is that I plan to unseal some of your memories" _the voice said calming Naruto down a bit.

"My memories what memories could have been sealed as far as I know I never lost any memory" Naruto asked the voice.

"_Oh my you really don't know this is not your first shot at life you know this is your second. During the end of your first life the damn dragon must have messed up in one way or another and you lost your memories so I am here to restore some of them"_

"Wait if this is my second life how do you know that?" Naruto asked just being cautious in case this was a trap of some sort.

"_Well you could say I was with you from the start of your first birth until now. It was just before you got the sword from the angel the seal holding me back was to strong it had somehow weakened the seal when you got the sword so here we are"_ the voice said.

"That still doesn't answer who you are" Naruto said plainly.

"_Sigh I suppose not but before I tell you who I am I suggest you find out who your original parents are while the fox woman raised you well I know your original parents would have wanted to raise you themselves" _the voice said sadly.

"My original parents but all I know was that I was left in front of kaa-sans shrine it was the only reason I am alive now. So how can you say they wanted to raise me?" Naruto asked a bit angry he had never gotten over the fact that he was left for dead outside Yasaka's shrine.

"_It was because they died Naruto-chan if it weren't for that damn bastard you would have been raised by them" _the voice said sadly.

"Wait so you're telling me that my original parents were murdered?" Naruto asked shocked at this new knowledge.

"_Yes I cannot tell you who they are since that would be disrespect to them. So for now all I will give you is your memories of them since the rest of your memories are somehow damaged" _the voice said to Naruto.

"Very well hit me" Naruto said with a slight smile he had always wondered who his original parents were and if they loved him now he had his answer.

"_Hold still now wouldn't want you to get dizzy now would we?"_ the voice said in a joking manner.

As soon as she said that Naruto was assaulted by memories he ever knew he had a picture of a woman with red hair and a man with yellow hair like his came into mind.

**(A/N: watch the anime or read the manga of the birth of Naruto for this part)**

(Flashback)

"Naruto..Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also..Don't stay up late..You need lots of sleep..And make friends..You don't need a lot of friends..Just a few..Ones you can really, really trust..I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..Put your mission wages into your savings account..No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..Another Prohibition is women.. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer..I love you"

(End Flashback)

With that tears came to Naruto's eyes at his mother's last words as well as well his father's sacrifice.

'Thank you kaa-san, tou-san' Naruto thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"_So you see Naruto-chan they really loved you. I hope you don't forget that as for your parents I suggest you ask the angel who gave you the gift." _The voice said.

"Yeah I won't thanks I'll ask Gabriel-neesan…. Oh yeah what do I call you for now since you won't give me your name yet?" Naruto asked the voice.

"_A nickname hmm I guess for now you can call me Megami"_ the voice said.

"Well Megami-chan it was nice meeting you" Naruto said as the world started to turn dark.

"_Yeah until next time Naruto-chan"_ Megami said as her voice faded

(In The Real World)

Naruto opened his eyes after blinking to get used to the light.

"Naru-chan are you alright? You fell over after you got my gift." Gabriel said as she helped Naruto sit up.

"Yeah though when were you going to tell me about my parents?" Naruto asked shocking Gabriel.

"H-how did you?" Gabriel stuttered out.

"Hmm a voice in my head told me so when were you going to tell me?" Naruto asked once more.

"Well…." Gabriel started as she scratched her cheek trying to figure out how to explain this.

**STORY END**

**Sorry for the late update all my stories will come out slower now that I have to work outside of my home so please be patient with the updates**

**Thanks for reading until next time! Don't forget to review flamers will be ignored!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mothers Love

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 11:Mother's Love

**STORY START**

"Well you see Naruto-chan we weren't hiding it from you at all. Rather it was necessary for your growth as a person you see." Gabriel explained sadly to Naruto as the three fallen angels watched worriedly from the doorway.

"MY GROWTH?! What does that have to do with me knowing my parents?" Naruto asked angrily as the truth of his birth parents had come out and was in reality being hidden by people he had come to see as family.

Gabriel sighed "You see Naru-chan me and Michael only found out who they were recently. We kept this under wraps to keep you from losing control of your senjutsu. You haven't fully mastered it yet so there was a risk that anger or shock might take control over your mind and you would go on a rampage." Gabriel explained trying to calm down Naruto.

"That's it the reason my parents were hidden from me was because of my senjutsu? You didn't trust me enough to control myself did you?" Naruto asked sadly.

"No that's not it; it was a mere precaution we felt was necessary even your parents agreed to it." Gabriel said sadly to which Naruto could not rebuke.

"You see Naru-chan were sorry we kept this from you it's just that we needed you to master senjutsu first so there would be no chance of you rampaging in a berserker like state in heaven" Gabriel said to Naruto who calmed down a bit.

"So what now? Can I meet them now at least?" Naruto asked Gabriel with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Hmm I'm not so sure I have to get Michael's permission first." Gabriel replied to which Naruto pouted.

"Please Gabriel-neechan for me" Naruto said with an imploring look on his face which resembled a pouting fox melting Gabriels resolve.

Not being able to resist the charms of her surrogate younger brother Gabriel agreed to his request almost immediately.

"Sure Naru-chan just to be sure I will seal your abilities when we reach the gates of heaven alright" Gabriel said as she moved towards Naruto.

"Wait Gabriel-sama we are Naruto-sama's bodyguards appointed by his mother so we will have to accompany you since he cannot defend himself should he be attacked in heaven" Kalawerner said halting Gabriel.

"Hmm but you don't have to worry he's with me" Gabriel said innocently as she brought Naruto into a hug pushing his face against her bust suffocating him.

"Neechan…can't…breath" Naruto said as he struggled to get out of his surrogate sisters hug. Gabriel may look small for her age but she sure as hell was strong.

"Gabriel-sama Naruto-sama can't breathe" Raynare said in alarm since Naruto's arms were flailing about trying to push himself of Gabriel.

"Eh sorry" Gabriel said as she released Naruto from her hug when she finally noticed he was suffocating.

"Don't mention it and they're right i have to bring them with me as per agreement Azazel made with my Kaa-san" Naruto said to Gabriel as he regained his breathe.

"Sigh very well" Gabriel said disappointed she won't be able to give Naruto his coming of age present that she discovered most humans like with the fallen angels hanging around him.

Snapping her fingers together she had created a small portal made of light to appear in the doorway of Naruto's room.

"Well shall we" Gabriel asked extending her arm to the portal welcoming them into heaven. Following her into the portal Naruto and the fallen trio entered the portal.

Having to close their eyes from the brightness of heaven they continued to walk steadily until their eyes had grown accustomed to the light after blinking a few times.

"Whoa" was all Naruto could say of heaven he had never seen anything like it before and he had no words to describe it.

"Hmm still the same after all this time huh?" Kalawerner said reminding Naruto that out of the three fallen angels she was the oldest and could still remember the time before her fall since Raynare and Mittelt were born fallen angels.

"You ok Kala-chan?" Naruto asked seeing some tears in her eyes.

"Yes it's just that it has been a while since I last saw this place." Kalawerner answered meekly.

"It's ok Kala-chan let it out" Naruto said as he brought Kalawerner into a hug which caused the dam to break releasing a torrent of tears at finally seeing heaven after a while. Fallen angels they may be but even the older ones remember the light of heaven and the serenity of the place it brings to one's heart.

"Thank you Naruto-sama" Kalawerner said as she dried her tears and wiped away what remained on her eyes with her hands.

"You're welcome Kala-chan" Naruto said as he released Kalawerner from the hug though she still held on to his left arm to which Gabriel saw and latched on to his right arm as well.

Sweat dropping at the scene he decided to ask what was on his mind. "Well Gabriel-neechan where to now?" Naruto asked the angel.

"Hmm over there in the hall of heroes" Gabriel said as she pointed to a large area covered by walls with only one visible gate in or out of the place.

"THE LEGENDARY HALL OF HEROES!" the fallen angel trio exclaimed in shock since this area was off limits to most angels except for those with five sets of wings and above of which there was only a handful of them.

"Hai Naru-chans parents were really legendary where he was originally from so they were by nature sent to the hall when they died." Gabriel explained getting shocked looks from the fallen angels.

"Well here we are I must ask you three to stay out here it is dangerous for you three to even enter only Naruto can and that's only because he has nine tails." Gabriel said getting pouts from the fallen angels though they nodded reluctantly.

"I see then lets enter Gabriel-neechan" Naruto said as he passed the gate of the hall of heroes upon entering he noticed that it was really a hall with a design of a coliseum with many rooms to the side and at the center of the hall was a banquet table where he saw many people that he recognized from books he had read when he was younger.

Iskander the conquering king

Galahad the finder of the Holy Grail

Lancelot the best knight of King Arthur

Jeanne D'Arc the holy maiden/virgin

Medea the pitiful sorceress

Herakles the strong man of Greece

Cu Culann the mad dog of Irish myth

And much more Naruto was nearly overwhelmed by the popular and famous people that roamed the halls of this place.

'No wonder it is called the hall of heroes' Naruto thought to himself as he noticed two blondes approach them.

One had royal blue robes underneath some classic silver armor though she only wore a breastplate, greaves for her arms and legs while the other blonde wore golden armor over black clothing which revealed her well-toned stomach and the underside of her breasts. Her golden armor only covered her legs, which had a red cloth behind it, and her right arm leaving her chest and left arm uncovered.

Both women had a noble air around them as if they commanded such authority and power **(A/N: I checked this is an ability produced by their A+ rank in Charisma)**.

"Hmm what business do you have here Archangel Gabriel? And who is the scrawny brat behind you?" The blonde with golden armor spoke to them breaking Naruto out of his musings making him frown at the blond for calling him a brat.

"Oh I brought Naruto here to meet his birth parents" Gabriel said innocently answering the question.

"I see well then it would be rude of us to keep you from your business. My name is Altria Pendragon of the Saber class former king of Britannia also known as the king of knights young one might I ask for thy name" Altria introduced herself to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Altria-san my name is Naruto I bear no last name at the moment" Naruto introduced himself back.

At this point both Gabriel and Altria looked at the golden armored blonde expectantly.

"Oh fine! Very well my name is Gilgamesh king of the principality of Uruk the one and only king of heroes better remember that brat" Gilgamesh said in a rather arrogant tone.

"OI my name is Naruto not brat woman" Naruto said angrily at Gilgamesh not used to such disrespect from others since he was respected by a lot of important people.

"Hoh you dare challenge a king brat" Gilgamesh said as a large golden portal opened behind her revealing several weapons all pointed at Naruto.

"If that's all you got then you'll need to do better" Naruto said as he flared his own energy drawing everyone's attention to the two. Bringing out his hand he materialized yamato on his right hand getting into a fighting stance.

"That's enough Naru-chan you too Gilgamesh" Gabriel said as she flared out her energy drowning out everyone else's causing the two to stop before they came to blows.

"Sorry neechan" Naruto said as he resealed yamato earning a scoff from Gilgamesh.

"And you Gilgamesh you should know better than to anger someone especially since you're a king" Gabriel reprimanded Gilgamesh.

"Hmph! a king does what a king wants to do" Gilgamesh stated as she walked away.

"Now that we avoided that let's go meet your parents shall we." Gabriel said as she led him to one of the rooms on the higher floors of the hall stopping eventually on one door.

Gabriel slowly knocked on the door for permission of entry.

"Who is it?" A female voice called out from behind the door.

"It's me Gabriel" Gabriel said.

"Ah come in, come in" the female said as Gabriel opened the door for her and Naruto.

"Welcome again Gabriel-san what are you here for this time" a male voice asked this time.

Entering into the living room Naruto immediately took note of the two residents a red headed woman wearing a green dress over a white shirt. The man had golden blond hair and he was wearing black pants and shirt which was beneath a green vest with a lot of pouches and over all of that was a white haori with red flames designed on the bottom and the kanji for fourth hokage written on the back he recognized them as his parents from the memories Megami had given him.

"I am here today to introduce you to your son" Gabriel said as she pushed Naruto forward getting wide eyes from his parents.

Any doubt he once held was now pushed out of his mind as his mother rushed at him enveloping in a warm hug that radiated with love and affection.

"Sochi you've grown so much" Kushina said as she continued to hug Naruto.

"Thanks kaa-san" Naruto said as he hugged her back.

Pushing Naruto out of the hug to take a better look at him Kushina noted that he was nearly taller than her. He had grown well under Yasaka's care to which she was happy slowly tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Kaa-san are you alright?" Naruto asked in alarm he was worried he had hurt her.

"Yes it's just that I wasn't able to raise you myself my one and only son" Kushina said as she wiped at her tears to which Minato embraced her from behind letting her lean her head on his arm.

"Don't worry Naruto it's just that your kaa-san really wanted to raise you herself it's just that we died shortly after your birth to our regret' Minato explained to Naruto.

"You don't have to explain tou-san I got the memory of my birth I saw everything that happened in fact I'm happy that you and kaa-san loved me enough to protect me that well and that you both had to sacrifice yourselves so that I may live really I'm proud you guys are my parents" Naruto said with a real smile on his face making his parents smile as well and enveloping him in a hug that only parents give to their child.

All the while Gabriel was on the sidelines with a happy smile on her face she was glad she finally got to bring this family together.

Afterwards Gabriel was invited by Kushina to stay for dinner to which she accepted. During the course of the diner Naruto told them everything that had happened to him thus far earning smiles from his mother at the large amount of potential mates. You see it had been her dream of repopulating the Uzumaki clan, which Naruto took as his surname to his father's dismay and his mother's happiness, and now here he was repopulating the clan for her. Add in the fact Naruto's hair was now red like an Uzumaki clan member made his mother even happier then when he was blond. Naruto also told them about his trip to his mindscape where he met Megami which caused Kushina to break out into a smile.

"You know who she is kaa-san?" Naruto asked since he had not even seen Megami all he did was hear what she had spoken to him.

"Yeah I know Megami though I won't tell you who she is she has to tell you herself" Kushina said to Naruto who nodded in understanding.

"Well Naruto since you're here would you mind if we trained you for a bit?" Minato asked Naruto.

"Hai tou-san I would be honored" Naruto replied to which Gabriel smiled she would be able to spend more time with Naruto since the fallen angels cannot enter the hall of heroes.

**STORY END**

**Well thanks for reading! Until next time! Don't forget to review flamers will be ignored!**


	12. Chapter 12: HEroic Training

Chapter 12: Heroic Training

**STORY START**

It was only a week when Kushina and Minato offered to train Naruto and he was already starting to regret it. It had gotten out that his parents wanted to train him which opened the doors for the other heroes who were bored to train him as well and all their training was HELL.

He was run ragged very quickly.

6:00-7:00 training with his mother in hand to hand combat as well as use of his chains and swords

7:00-8:00 training with his father in chakra usage

8:00-8:30 break

8:30-9:30 swordsmanship with saber class

9:30-10:30 magic training with caster class (usually with Medea)

10:30-11:30 training in war and strategy (usually with either Iskander or Gilgamesh)

11:30-1:00 lunch break

1:00-2:00 weapons training with Gilgamesh (mostly dodging)

2:00-5:00 sparing with whoever wanted a go at him (Which was mostly Gilgamesh)

Naruto may have a busy schedule for a week but at least he was learning at a faster pace without school interrupting him from training.

Training with his mother was very fast paced a single mistake ends with him in a lot of pain. It was dodge or be hit and he was hit a lot he could see why his mother was in the hall of heroes now she had perfect aim with her chains and brought her enemies up close or bound them long enough for her to hack away at her opponent with her sword.

_(Flashback)_

The sound of metal clanging against each other was heard in the air as mother and son practiced their chains against each other. Sparks were dancing in the air as they intercepted chains coming from each other.

"Very good sochi you're getting better at this! Though you need to speed up the time you need to create chains" Kushina said as she launched six chains at Naruto who barely made five in time to counter his mothers and dodge the last.

"come on kaa-san…..i don't…..have as much…experience….and stamina as….you" Naruto said between breathes for air.

"Hmm what's that sochi? You know young men like you should have more energy" Kushina said as she placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"I have energy it's just you have more than me" Naruto said as he tried to recover more of his lost energy.

"Is that so? Well than lets go a few more rounds shall we" Kushina said as she began chasing after Naruto once more.

'Oh man I just hope I survive this' Naruto thought to himself as he barely dodged Kushina's charge.

_(Flashback End)_

His father was no better I was nearly impossible to dodge the **hiraishin** especially now that Minato had mastered it to the point he no longer used seals except for long distance jumping/porting. Naruto had barely mastered the first state of **hiraishin **which was used in conjoint with seal engraved kunai's. In the end Naruto was still learning to master the first stage of **hiraishin**.

_(Flashback)_

"It's ok Naruto it took me a few years to even think of this after all" Minao said after he explained the basis of the **hiraishin** to Naruto.

"I know but I want to surpass you and kaa-san so I'll be mastering this even faster than you" Naruto said making Minato smile at his son's determination.

"Well then good luck it took me a while to master it so if you're that determined how about a race to that point" Minato said challengingly to Naruto as he pointed at a tree in the distance.

They raced and Naruto lost in the end earning him the amusement of Gilgamesh who was watching the event unfold.

_(Flashback End)_

Though training with the heroes was even worse for his health.

Altria and Nero apparently never knew how to hold back they came at him until his arms were sore from blocking their attacks. Needless to say he found out the hard way that both Altria and Nero were FREAKING strong. Both had accomplishments of strength Altria being able to lift a tankard of beer with one hand with no problem and Nero who admittedly strangled a lion with her bare hands. Not to mention their speed boost if they use **Prana Burst** which speeds up their attack and speed. Although learning it was one thing using it in battle was another he had to build up his prana reserves more before he could use it in battle situations.

Under the tutelage of Medea, Tamamo, and Semiramis they found that Naruto has a talent for using magic as if he were meant for it. So they went about teaching him almost everything seeing as he mastered the basics on their first meeting. He learned ancient magic from Medea which was very useful against deities from Tamamo he learned oriental magic which was more of enchantments and curses that he could cast on himself his allies or his enemies as well as a few kitsune techniques. From Semiramis he learned a more practical application which allowed him to use magic to weaken opponents in battle. **(A/N: Semiramis is both Assassin and Caster while I have no idea how she fights for now I will make use of this idea)**

Though one lesson in particular was fresh in Naruto's memory.

_(Flashback)_

Walking towards the area where he would usually train with the Caster class Servants he saw a hotspring where he would usually meet the three caster class servants.

"Tamamo-san, Medea-san are you here"Naruto called out as he neared the hotspring due to the steam clouding his vision.

"Over here Naruto-kun" a sultry voice called out to Naruto knowing the voice came from Medea he approached where he heard the voice originate from.

Approaching the area he gained a heavy blush on his face and blood leaked out his nose a bit. In front of him were his magic trainers who were in the hotspring naked the fact the water was clear meant that Naruto could see everything.

"Come on in Naruto-kun" Tamamo said in a teasing tone as she waved her hand in a come hither manner.

"Ah ok?"Naruto said as he agreed awkwardly as he undressed earning a grin from the two casters.

Entering the water he began to relax a bit more before he began to ask.

"Um what are we doing for today?" Naruto asked the two casters.

"Oh were here to train you in one aspect of battle against the opposite gender seduction" Medea said as she moved towards Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto-kun if your easily distracted by a pair of boobs and/or a pussy you will fall in battle ad we don't want that to happen do we?" Tamamo said as she neared Naruto as well.

"So what are you doing then?" Naruto asked once more clueless.

"Were desensitizing you so you get used to seeing it" Medea said earning a gulp from Naruto. Needless to say he didn't leave the hotsprings for quite a while leading to Kushina chasing the two for defiling her sons mind.

_(Flashback End)_

As for his war lessons all it is, was a boasting match between Iskander and Gilgamesh who were competing as to who led a greater fight to conquer or destroy a certain area. Here Naruto learned much under them and even got a head start on his political lessons which he learned to use to his advantage even learning how to read between the lines on contracts and treaties.

Gilgamesh herself taught him how to use any weapon to his strength and power all the while showing him the hard way by showing him how it's wielded and its ability as a legendary weapon. Needless to say he learned how to use every weapon from the wounds inflicted upon his body.

_(Flashback)_

"Faster peasant faster you'll never get anywhere at that speed" Gilgamesh taunted Naruto as she continuously launched weapons at Naruto.

"Oi give me a break here I can't move much longer" Naruto whined to Gilgamesh who seemed to bask in his misery.

"Then block you lazy peon" Gilgamesh said as she rained down a whole new volley of weapons at Naruto.

_(Flasback End)_

Despite her cruel and somewhat arrogant personality Gilgamesh seems to have accepted Naruto as an apprentice or student of sorts. Not that it led her to hold back against him in spars though.

However sparing went along fine with Naruto as he was able to test out his own powers against the heroes of old and his parents and found out his standing amongst them. He was a high B ranked fighter just about average for a hero he also picked up a few skills from them for one he no longer used mana but its higher form prana.

"It's perfectly normal Naruto-kun since you used youki more often it's hard for you to develop your prana coils easily. However that doesn't mean you should stop using youki and chakra for example your full kitsune from relies heavily on youki while your senjutsu mode to senjutsu mode: kitsune requires chakra to fuction so don't stop using any of your energy sources just focus on prana abilities for now" Medea explained as Naruto tried to increase his prana coils.

"Thanks Medea-san but is there any other way I can increase my prana coil capacity faster?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his meditative stance.

"Hmm none come to mind seeing as meditation and using your coils in battle are the only ways to speed up prana coil capacity though you already have 12,000 units of od in your system and 100 prana circuits so that's already high for this day and age of magi. This training will not increase your units of od it just purifies and refines it for better techniques that's all" Medea said as she helped Naruto stand up.

"I see well thanks anyway" Naruto said as he stretched his muscles earning an appraising look from Medea.

"Well that's all for now Naruto-kun you should spend more time with Jack and Frankenstein though I know they really enjoyed your company" Medea said as Naruto nodded in understanding.

Jack or otherwise known as Jack the Ripper was actually a loli girl who simply fended for the orphans in her area by selling the organs of the prostitutes, who left their children in the street, for money. She was a misunderstood girl who simply wanted someone to love her like a mother would her daughter. Naruto found her when he was running from Gilgamesh's training and the two became quite close with Jack looking up to Naruto like an older brother much like Koneko. What was with him that attracted loli girls? But he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Frankenstein was a strange one though she was an artificial human who was born out of pure imagination of one human named Mary Shelley whose book entitled Frankenstein bore unexpected fruit and thus Frankenstein the heroic spirit was born from literature. She was mostly emotionless except to a certain few like Naruto, Naruto's parents, Tamamo, Medea and Medusa who often tried to get her to understand emotions. It took a while but it seems upon meeting Naruto, Frankenstein took a liking to him and often stalked him when he was training hiding in the most unusual of places like Medea's closet when he trained in her room.

Though the two may act childish at times there was no denying they were capable warriors Jack could kill him no sweat if he allowed her to activate her noble phantasm **The Mist** which allowed her to create a thick mist allowing her to attack silently and swiftly. Her other noble phantasm was no joke either it allowed her to wield multiple blades at any given moment.

Frankenstein could disable her opponent with her **Scream of the False Lifeform** which stuns her opponent long enough for her to batter them with her club. Did he also forget to mention Frankenstein had an ability wherein she could transform most energy and magical attacks into electricity which powers her up even more.

"Yeah I guess I owe those two a visit soon anyway" Naruto said as he prepared to leave Medea's room.

"Hmm oh yes before I forget when are you leaving as both Tamamo and myself would want to send you off properly at least." Medea asked Naruto.

"Probably next week or so why" Naruto answered back.

"Oh It's nothing to worry about now go on spend some time with those two" Medea waved him off.

As Naruto left he missed the sadistic grin on Medea's face.

"OyaNaruto-kun you won't be leaving without a proper sendoff party hmm perhaps I should spike everyone's drinks ne?" Medea continued rambling to herself as she continued to plot something for Naruto's sendoff party.

Somewhere off Naruto suddenly shivered 'Whoever is thinking about me I hope I survive it'.

Oh if only he knew what was in store for him.

**STORY END**

**Sorry if this took longer than usual but here is the next chapter where I present the personalities of some of the servants I decided to have Medea's personality likened to the one she has in Carnival Phantasm where she has a touch of OCD. This is it for now Naruto will be heading back to Kuoh next chapter or so I time to fight Raiser.**

**Well thanks for reading until next time.**


End file.
